Rwby: kid Weiss
by Hgirl.Hero
Summary: When Weiss is turned into a kid and no time wasted on being found out by an overprotective Blonde. Although Yang doesn't mind being a big sister again. Fluff and Plot. Fluffy plot? Yeah, fluffy plot.
1. Snuggles and Cuddles

I sat quietly watching the little white haired girl move to and fro from her bed and the desk with my mouth hung open. She reached, standing on her tippy toes, to grab another book. Her tongue was sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her tiny fingers grazed the spine. She huffed, fell back on her heels and turned to me.

"Can you grab this for me."

I only stared at the child that looked so much like Weiss. The little white haired girl stomped over me and planted herself right in front of me. Piercing blue eyes glared at my lilac.

"I know you're in a shock right now Yang, but I would really like your help"

Her dress was very close to what she already wore. A nice white jacket that compliments the white dress. The little girl, who claims to be Weiss, was tapping her foot impatiently.

"H-how do you know who I am?" I was too shocked to actually understand what was going on.

Little Weiss groaned. "I already told you, Yang. I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss isn't some little kid. I'm sorry, but you are going to have to prove to me that you're her or I'm going to have to talk to the headmaster about this." I said, crossing my arms.

Little Weiss groaned, rubbed her temple, and mumbled some unkind things before speaking up. "Remember in ports class after we were selected as a team and Ruby woke us up that day with a whistle. I killed the boar then went off on Ruby."

I thought about the kid's story for a bit. Everything she had said checked out, but anyone knows that story.

"Sorry kid, I still don't believe you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get Goodwitch."

I got up from Blake's bed and made my way to the door.

"You made a bet with Nora that if you failed one of peach's big tests then you couldn't snuggle with me for two weeks. You studied with me every day before that test. I remember you coming in the dorm room, tackling me to the floor because you passed, repeatedly thanking me over and over again after giving me several kisses of the cheek."

I stopped, my hand in mid reach for the door knob. Not many knew about that bet. Only RWBY and JNPR knew about that. I turned back to little Weiss.

"Weiss?"

"Yes, you big dolt."

A broad smile split across my face. The look of terror and realization was mixed on Weiss's face. She raised her hands and backed up as I stepped forward.

"N-now hold on Yang." She stammered.

I was within reach now and scooped up tiny Weissy. She yelped and screamed in anger while I laughed holding the small child to my body, spinning her around.

"Yang! Stop." Weissy whined, trying to push me away.

I held her tightly, cheek to cheek. "You're so cute!"

Weiss groaned and continued to push against me with the little strength she had in her tiny body. I pulled her away, my hands under her armpits. She had the look of annoyance while I stilled smiled like an idiot.

"You're like my very own Weiss."

"Yang I'm not something you can own. I'm still a person." She said. "So can you please put me down."

"Aw come on Weissy! Let me cuddle with you!" I whined.

"If you help me now then we can cuddle as long as you want." Weiss bargened.

I thought for a second. 'It's not a bad idea. The faster I help, the more time I get to snuggle!'

I set Weiss down. "You got yourself a deal Weiss!"

She dusted herself off. "Good. Now I need your help getting that book off the shelf."

"Is that it or is there a catch?" I raised an eyebrow.

Weiss walked over her bed and struggled to hop on. She tried to pull herself up, but didn't have to strength to. I sighed, walked over and pulled her up to the bed.

"Thanks." She mumbled

"Hey no problem." I shrugged

I walked back over to the desk and pulled the book that Weiss was trying to grab off earlier then made my way back to Weiss's bed. She patted the bed for me sit.

"Take off your boots and Cross your legs." She demanded.

I didn't question it or hesitate. My boots thumped against the floor and I crossed my legs. She started to crawl into my lap. My face heated up a little. Weiss sat down and pulled the book I got her close her chest. She squirmed a little trying to find a good spot. Once in a comfortable place, Weiss popped the book open and started to read. I realized what was happening and snickered.

"Are you using me?"

"Lean back more." Weiss pushed her back and head against my chest and stomach.

I leaned my back against the pillows and base board.

"And to answer your question." Weiss turned a paper. "Yes I am using you."

Weiss rested her head on my chest like a pillow. I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin on it. Fifteen minutes in on Weiss's reading I was out cold.

Weiss PoV

Within fifteen minutes of my reading, Yang was already curled up sleeping. I sat quietly listening to Her cute soft snores until Yang rolled over, wrapping her arm around my stomach and pulled me with her. The force made me fling my book off the bed.

"Yang!..." I whispered harshly.

"...sleep…" Yang mumbled.

I grumbled. Yang's grip was loose enough for me to roll over and face her, but with our different height, I was facing her busty chest and not her face. My cheeks heated and I squirmed uncomfortably. It only seemed to get worse for me because Yang's grip tighten, nearly forcing me into her ample bust. My nose was just almost poking at it. My face was burning.

"Yang,... let go." I whimpered.

'Oh please let go!'

Luck was not on my side today. Yang rolled back onto her back taking me with her and I got a face full of it. I nearly screamed out of pure embarrassment.

I whipped my head to the side. My face was now on fire feeling the squishy skin against my cheek. I repeated in my head several time not to think about my position. The light thumps in Yang's chest caught my attention. I realized I was listening to Yang's heartbeat. It was very relaxing actually. The heat slowly started to slip away as I continued to listen to her soothing heart thump rhythmically. I yawned and wrapped my tiny arms around yang as best I could and pulled myself closer to her. Yang rested her arms and a hand on my back to keep me warm.

"Snowflake…" Yang mumbled.

I nuzzled my head deeper into her chest.

"hm… cute..." I yawned.

My vision was blurring and darkness was slipping into my sight. I yawned one more time before succumbing to sleep.


	2. Ice skating lessons

**Yeah... It's all a lie. I said I wasn't updating, but now I am. I started writing this last night. Then one thing lead to another and here we are. Whoop de do. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and see ya next Monday... which is Christmas.**

* * *

Ice Skating Lessons.

I pulled the coat tighter around my body. The sky was bright and blue with a shining sun touching the sparking snow.

"I don't think this is a good idea Yang. I mean, do you even know how to ice skate?" I asked.

We were standing around an empty frozen pond. Yang was holding two pairs of ice skates with a big smile on her rosy cheeked face. With the simple attire of black jeans, thick brown boots and a puffy yellow jacket. If it were any bigger then she would have been as big as the sun.

"This is a great idea." She exclaimed. "And yes I know how to skate."

I sighed, realizing that there was no way I was going get out of this. Yang had already taken off her boots and was starting to slip on her skates.

Once she had hers on, Yang waved me over.

"Here snow princess I'll help you." She said.

I stepped over and sat down in front of her. Yang scooped up on foot, popped off the little boot and replaced it with a skate. She did the same with the other and set both of our boots next to each other. Yang scooted over to the got her feet on the ice and stood up.

"Okay let's go." She cheered.

I was scooped up with a yelp and set down with a small whimper. My hand shot up to grip Yang's.

'This isn't a good idea. I don't even remember the last time I skated.'

"I'm guessing you haven't practiced in awhile." Yang chuckled.

I nodded.

"That's fine. We'll just take it slow."

Yang pushed off with one foot and we started to glide across the ice. Well, she glided, I was being drug. I was lucky enough to stay on my feet.

"Watch my feet." Yang said.

I did as told and watched her feet. Yang pushed off with the other foot to keep us moving. She did this several times until we were in a nice rhythm. I joined in on the rhythm. Soon everything started to come back to me. I let go of Yang's and went off on my own.

Yang hollowed and cheered my name. A big smile crept up on my lips. A warm, fuzzy feeling swelled up in my chest. I giggled and circled back to Yang. She looked very happy, which was an understatement. A brilliant idea popped into my mind.

Yang's PoV

She zoomed right past me. I flipped around to face Weiss. Her tongue was sticking in a tonting matter.

"Slow poke!" She cried.

A small spark flashed in my chest and I took off after her. She yelped and sped up. I had caught up to her and once I was in arms reach she darted to the left, nearly causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Who taught you how to ice skate? Your drunk uncle?" She giggled

I regained my balanced just in time for Weiss to do a circle around me.'You little Schnee.'

"Nope. I taught myself. No private lessons. No world famous ice skater. Just me, myself, and I." I said with pride, planting my hands on my hips.

Weiss hummed. "Why?"

She started to skate backwards with one leg sticking out. She hopped, switching legs and continued to skate. I raised a brow. 'The princess is pretty good at this.' I though with a bit of humor.

"Back in Patch. There was a pond not too far from our home, so when it froze over during winter. I would go out there and teach myself to pass the time. I taught Ruby as well."

I skated up to Weiss, took her tiny hand into mine and spun her around. She bursted into laughter as we picked up speed.

"Ready!" I cried. "One… Two… THREE!"

I let go, sending Weiss spinning like a top. Apparently Weiss wasn't as steady as I thought and she fell on her rear, giggling uncontrollably. I chuckled, but the happy feeling soon fell away when my eyes landed on the cracks form under Weiss.

"That was amazing!" Weiss cheered.

I held out both hands. "Weiss."

She turned to me. The smile on her face dropped when she saw the concern in my face and looked down. Her eyes widened and whipped her head back up to me. Fear was all I could see in her eyes.

"Y-yang." She whimpered.

"Stay calm Weiss. I'm coming to get ya." I knelt to untie my skates. "Just keep your eyes on me okay princess."

I tossed the skate aside and started to work on the other.

"Yang?"

I whipped my head up. The cracks were spreading and thickening. I groaned fumbling with the laces.

"Yang?!"

Scrambling to take the boot off, I cut my hand. I hissed in pain and reached for Weiss's stretches out hand. The ice cracked and she fell through with a cry.

My finger ghosted over her hand. "Weiss!"

I couldn't see her through the broken ice. 'No, no, NO!' I pulled my jacket off and dived into the icy water.

Weiss PoV

I waved my arms and kicked my legs. My skates were holding me back. The rays of lights flickered around me as the darkness was swallowing me. My lungs were filling with frozen water. The muffled scream of Yang's voice echoed through the water. I could see her shadow on the ice. 'Yang.' I reached out a hand thinking that she was going to reach in and pull me out, but no. The light in my eyes were dimming. The last air bubble slipped from my mouth and my body went limp. Something strong and solid slithered under my arms, wrapped around stomach and up me up before I fell unconscious.

* * *

My eyes flew open. I was gasping for air thinking that I was still drowning. But the only thing that is drowning me now was the heat. Piles and piles of blankets and pillows were stacked, wrapped and stuffed around me. Groaning and squirming uncomfortably, I was able to shred off some layers. I propped myself up on some pillows stifling another groan as I moved my stiff limbs. I was back at the dorm room. The bed hanging above me gave it away. The only light that spilled into the room was the crack in the curtains and the bathroom door. I could hear the shower running. Yang.

'She must have pulled me out after I past out.' I thought.

Not far from the from bathroom door was a pile of white and yellow wet clothes. A rosy pink color touched my cheeks knowing that they were my clothes. I ripped the rest of the of blankets off my body. An orange hoodie, that was much too big for me, covered my torso and thighs. I didn't know wether to be relieved or more embarrassed that Yang covered up my modesty. The water was cut off. The clinking of the curtain being pulled open made me feel nervous. I could see the shadow of Yang's legs through the door. She was shuffling back and forth, most likely putting some clothes on. I waited patiently for the door to open. It wasn't for another five minutes before the door opened. Yang stood in the doorway still drying her hair. She had on some nice fluffy orange socks on, black shorts and her orange tank top. Ours eyes met.

She smiled. "Hey."

"Hey… Yang."

"How are ya feeling?"

I was about to answer, but I cut myself off with a sneeze. My head started to feel stuffy.

Yang chuckled. "I think the ice princess has a cold."

I groaned, cupping my head. "Great. The one thing that I don't needy right now."

Yang tossed the towel back in the bathroom, walked over to me and sat down.

"That's not a bad thing." She said throwing her legs up on my bed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. Head pressed against her chest.

"You get extra attention. You get to stay in bed all. You, also, get to spend more time with yours truly. Won't that be great."

"Yeah… great." I mumbled.

I looked away. A light blush formed on my cheeks.

* * *

 **The fluff is real. Next chapter I'll add in Ruby and Blake and how they react to the little ice princess. It'll most likely be a Christmas special next Monday. See y'all next week and Merry Christmas.**


	3. By the warm fire

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope y'all are enjoying the holidays and if you're not... well that sucks. Okay that was rude, but I do hope your day lightens up a bit. Enjoy the new chapter and I'll see y'all at the bottom of the page. If not... well bye.**

* * *

Yang's PoV

It had been a couple of hours since Weiss woke up. She had several questions about the aftermath of her falling in the ice. Like, how I got back to the dorms, how I wasn't spotted, _why_ I wasn't sick, and what happened to her clothes. The last one I was a little sheepish about, but I did answer. I told her that I left her undershirt and underwear on so I didn't see anything that shouldn't have been seen. She was relieved hearing that. I was actually able to find some of Ruby's running short that were a little baggy for her to wear. Nothing that the string couldn't fix. It was something to help her feel more comfortable in. After that, I did some studying while Weiss did some reading of her own. I guess she got bored quick and asked me a simple question.

"Hey, Yang. Do you think we can head to one of the student lounge rooms? One that has a fireplace?" Weiss asked.

I hummed. "Hmm, yeah we can. Just give me one second."

My tongue poked out the corner of my mouth as I scribbled down the last few sentences. Dotting the last sentence, I hopped from my chair, tossed the pencil back on the desk and turned to Weiss.

"Okay I'm ready."

She nodded and slid down from her bed, pulling the blanket along with her. Weiss wrapped it around her shoulder to keep herself warm. It reminded me of Ruby when she was younger. Weiss came waddling up to me. I extended a hand for her to hold.

Her grip tightened on the blanket. "Actually Yang, I was wondering if you could carry me." A light blush formed on her already cold rosy cheeks and nose.

I blinked trying to properly process what Weiss had asked me to do. ' _Did she just ask me to carry her? That's super cute!'_

A smile broke across my face. "Aawwww! Come here you!" With one swift motion, Weiss was scooped up in my arms. Resting her weight on my stomach.

"Yang! Not so fast." She whined. "I'm sick, remember."

I tucked a loose strand of white hair behind her ear. "Yeah I remember." I said. My voice sounded motherly.

Weiss wrapped her legs and arms around my waist and neck. Burying her head in the crook of my neck. I picked up the rest of the blanket and tucked it under Weiss.

"Thanks Yang." She mumbled.

I stroked her hair a couple of times then gave her a kiss on the temple. "Hey, no problem little princess."

With one twisted of the knob, the door opened. Poking my head out, I checked to see if any students or teachers were walking the halls. When I saw no one in sight, I stepped out and shut the door up softly behind me and started to creep down the halls, checking every corner before turning. Luckily the student lounges were not too far from our dorm and not many students used the lounges around this time of year anyway unless they use it for the kitchen. I knocked on the door anyway. When nobody answered, I let myself in. A fuzzy purple carpet covered the floor with a couch and a coffee table set the corner. A fireplace, with a stack of logs next to it, was opposite of the couch; the kitchen, left of the doorway. I stepped inside and shut the door after setting Weiss down.

"I'mma get a fire going. Why don't you go look for some cocoa in the kitchen." I told her.

Weiss sniffled with a nod and headed to the kitchen. I went to the fireplace and knelt down in front of it. Logs were in the fireplace so I didn't have to do much lifting. What the problem was is that I couldn't find any matches.

I grumbled. "Great… Hey Weiss! Have you seen any matches."

"No!,"She called back. "But I did find some cocoa!"

"Dang it." I snapped my fingers in frustration. A tiny spark popped out from the friction of my fingers.

My eyes widened. ' _Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that.'_ I broke a piece of wood off the log and held it above my fingers. I snapped once. The spark wasn't big enough. Groaning, I held my fingers longer together. With another forceful snap, the wood went up in flames. I gasped in surprise, nearly dropped the burning stick. I quickly tossed the stick in with others. The red flame dropped onto the logs. A sneezed erupted from behind me. I turned to see Weiss, holding two cups of nice hot cocoa in one hand, by the handle, and a fist full of the blanket she's been dragging around. The cups clattered together with her shaking hands. Looking more sick and weak then before.

"Oh, come here Weiss." I came to her instead of her coming to me. I took the cups out her hand, sliding a hand behind little princess's back. Weiss sneezed.

"Come on, I'll wrap us up close the fire." I said. The worry could not stay out of my voice.

Weiss slowly inched along. I stayed by her the whole time. Once next to the fire, Weiss didn't waste any time and plopped down on the floor. I sighed, set the cups aside and sat down next to Weiss. She immediately crawled into my lap.

Wrapping herself around me, her cold cheek against my breast, Weiss whimpered. "So cold. So cold."

Her teeth chattered. A twinge of guilt poked at my heart. It was dumb of me to take Weiss out of the dorms and it was dumb of me to take her skating. What happened to her was my fault. I ran my fingers through her hair and began to hum a calming song. One I used to sing to Ruby when she was little. The fire inside me rose. The warmth from my semblance had activated on its own. I tucked the loose ends of the blanket close to Weiss. Going back to stroking her head afterward.

"Yang?" The tiny whimpers in her voice burned my soul.

"Yes little princess?"

Weiss didn't speak for a minute. I thought she had fallen asleep.

"Thanks for taking me ice skating. I-," she pause for a moment. "haven't done that since I was a kid."

I chuckled. "But you still are a kid."

Weiss fell silent. I went back to humming and stroking. I did this for a couple more minutes then took the warm drink on my hand and took a sip. Warm and fluffy. The way I liked it. Today was nice minus the possibility that I nearly killed Weiss. I sighed with contemptment and set the cup down. A buzz vibrates in my back pocket. I dug out my scroll to see who it was. The scroll popped open showing the bright screen of Ruby calling me. With the swipe of a finger, I answered the call.

"Hello." I put the scroll to my ear.

"Hey Yang!" My sister's cheery voice could make someone's ears ring.

"Hey Ruby. How are you?"

"I'm good. Blake and l finished up at the bookstore a couple of minutes ago. We'll see you at the dorms."

"Okay. Weiss and I are in the student lounge." I realized my mistake and groaned.

Ruby heard my groan asked if I was okay. I shrugged. A silence fell over us.

"Yang?" Ruby asked after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't answer."

"Oh. Sorry. Yeah I'm fine. I just went ice skating… with Weiss."

I dropped the scroll when Ruby shrieked in pure joy. "AAAWWWW YOU WENT ICE SKATING WEISS!"

I could already picture her face, but the physical image was a lot better when Ruby burst through the door.

"TELL! ME! EVERYTHING!" She cried.

Weiss moaned in her sleep. I panicked thinking she would've been woken up from Ruby's screams. When she didn't I released a sigh of relief.

I turn my gaze to my sister. "Ruby!" I hissed.

Ruby's smile still stayed. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't yell. Weiss is sleeping."

Her smile broadened when her eyes landed on the on the white head hair pressed up against my chest. Luckily Weiss was facing away from Ruby. The rest of her was covered in a blanket so it gave me some improvise about Weiss's prodicement.

Ruby came up next to me and sat down. "She looks so small when she's sleeping in your lap." Ruby rested a hand on Weiss's head. "I can't believe she's all snuggled up against your-"

A groggy moan came from Weiss. "Ruby, you're too loud." She swirled her head around, now facing Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock seeing the young princess's face. Her mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know how I said I would add Ruby** _and_ **Blake, But I've decided something a little different than planned. It'll definitely show next chapter, which I'll most likely be releasing in the middle of the night because of new years. Hope Y'all have Wonderful Christmas and a Happy new year.**


	4. Little kitten

**Happy New year everyone. I am very tired and starting to regret my decision on staying up late just to submit this chapter, but ya know what. I care. A LOT! about my sleep. You don't care, but whatever. Anyway in this chapter Yang kind of puts on the big sibling attitude. And Ruby forgets to tell Yang and Weiss Something very important about Blake. Which is going to be a big... little surprise if you can or and can't tell from the title.**

* * *

I knew it!' My thoughts screamed in terror. 'I knew if anyone saw the tiny princess they completely lose their minds from her cuteness! You took my only sister Weiss! My only sister.' An entire soap opera played in my mind as I waited for Ruby to say something. She jumped. Tackling both Weiss and I to the ground. I fell flat on my back. Ruby had sandwiched Weiss between the both of us, her arms wrapped the little snowflake.

"AWWWWW WEISS! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Ruby squeezed, forcing Weiss against me. If she squeezed any harder, Ruby might've killed Weiss.

"RUBY ROSE! GET OFF RIGHT NOW!" Weiss shrieked.

That was Ruby's que to scrabble away, in fear that Weiss would freeze her, but, with Weiss being a kid, Ruby just sat up in my lap and pulled Weiss up with her.

"Weiss you're just soooooo cute!" Ruby had her cheek squished against Weiss's.

Weiss had this look on her face like 'please help me. I don't want get crushed from hugs.' But her eyes said 'the next person who touches me is going to get stabbed.'

"Ruby." She squirmed. "Your grip is too ti-ahhh acho!" Weiss sneezed. She sniffles and rubbed her nose.

"Oooooooohhhhhh Weeeeiiiiiiisssssss!"

Ruby squeezed.

Weiss whined, eyes nearly popped out of her skull. "Ruby! Not so hard." I almosted hissed, sitting up and taking Weiss out of Ruby's arms.

Weiss was shivering in my arms. Most likely because she was cold. She buried herself back into my warmth, sniffling. "Ruby. You need to be more careful. Weiss is sick and isn't an adult anymore." This time I did hiss at my sister.

"I-I'm Sorry Yang. She just looked super cute and I couldn't help myself." Ruby apologized, twiddling with her thumbs.

I rubbed my temple. "Let's head back to the dorms. I pretty sure Weiss is sleepy and isn't feeling well enough to stay up any later." Ruby crawled off me and helped me up. I was still holding the little snowflake close to my body.

"It's only 8:30. I can stay up later." Weiss protested.

In all honesty I didn't want to argue with Weiss, but, when you grow up being the older sibling, you tend to get protective. With Weiss being sick and a kid, my sisterly instinct isn't going away any time soon.

"I know Weiss, but you're sick and have a weak body remember. I know I might be treating you like a kid but I'm just looking out for you." I said.

"Yeah! Having Yang take of you when your sick is pretty great. I remember she spoiled me big time. And don't worry, Yang has a lot of experience with kids. So I think you're in pretty good hands." Ruby added.

"What about kids with the mind of a seventeen year old?" Weiss asked a little snobbishly.

I raised a brow from Weiss's change in attitude was so quick. "Woah Weiss."

Weiss seemed just as surprised as we were."Sorry." She shook her head. "I've been through a lot today and I know you guys are just trying to help, but I'm…" she sighed. "Sorry Ruby. I shouldn't have been rude." Weiss mumbled, lowering her gaze.

Ruby and I looked at each other for a minute. 'Is she going to be okay?' Ruby mouthed. All I could was give a little shrug.

We headed back to the dorms after Ruby put out the fire and dumped the hot chocolate down the sink. Unknowing of what was waiting for Weiss and I there.

Blake's PoV

I was scared out of my mind. One minute I was a seventeen the next minute I'm a eight year old. I was sitting on my bed waiting patiently for Ruby to come back with Yang and Weiss. The nervous churning in my stomach made me want to roll over and die. Yang wasn't the problem. It was Weiss. She already knew about me being a fanuas, but how she would react when more animal traits than human made me want to, once again, roll over and die. I jumped when the knob jiggled and popped open. The first color I could was yellow. Yang. Then the red and black behind her. Ruby. I hopped the bed and stood in the middle of the room. Waiting Yang to notice me. It didn't take long.

"Ruby. I think we are just tired and don't… want… to…." The words in Yang's mouth died when her eyes landed on me.

A tense silence fell over the both of us. Ruby sidestepped Yang to see what she was staring at. When she saw me as well as, she shrank a little.

"Did I forget to tell you Blake is a kid as well." She said sheepishly.

All Yang could do was nod. I notice a ruffling in the blanket Yang had been carrying. A head of White head slipped through the top. It was my turn to de surprised. In Yang's arms was Weiss. Younger, rounder cheeks, a lighter eye color and no scar. She looked paler than normal. Almost like a skeleton.

"Weiss?" I breathed.

She didn't say a word. Nothing but a surprised stare came from her as we sat in silence for one of the longest minutes of my life.

"What the heck is going on here?" Yang asked.

Ruby close the door, getting ready to explain. "Well you see um… well Blake and I were walking back from the bookstore when she just randomly turned into a kid. I don't know how, but she did." Ruby was fiddling with her hands the whole time, clearly nervous.

Weiss covered her mouth with a blanket and sneezed. I winced. She must have gotten sick.

Yang set Weiss down. "I found Weiss like this after I woke up from a nap. I thought I was going crazy at first." She said.

Weiss stayed close Yang, almost hiding herself behind Yang's leg. She was short than I thought. She had about two inches to go to get to Yang's hip. I blinked several times, unable to comprehend everything.

It took us several minutes to function like people again. Everyone was just trying wrap their heads around the situation. Several questions were running through my head as we all sat in Weiss's bed. She was wrapped in blankets already. She looked hollow, weak, and tired. Her eyelids drooping. Yang us told about what happened when they went ice skating.

'Poor girl.' I thought sitting across from her. Weiss looked like she might asleep any minute. Nobody would stop her if she did. Having Yang and Ruby sitting next to me made me feel very, very small. Especially Yang when she is in full big sister mode or being serious.

"So this isn't a one person thing, clearly. But how many people on campus know about teens turning little kids again?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Ruby shrugged. "Don't you think someone would have told Ozpin or a teacher? And what if it's not just on campus, but in the city too."

I added a thought myself. "But if it were in the city then someone would have definitely told Ozpin."

We bounced ideas around about the 'kid apocalypse' as Ruby puts it. We had more questions than we did answers and honestly my head was starting to hurt. It was getting pretty late and Weiss had already fallen asleep. Seeing her all snuggled up in bed made me feel tired.

I stifled a yawn. Ruby must have watched because she yawned after I did.

"I'm guessing you two are sleepy." Yang said. We both nodded in reply.

She smiled. "Alright. Bed time. The weekend just barely started and we have all of work to do. Especially you and I, Ruby."

Ruby raised a brow. "What do we have to do tomorrow?"

Yang got off of Weiss's bed."We gotta get these two some clothes. Nobody knows how long the effects or whatever this, will last. So we should to be prepared." Yang said.

She did have a point, but how were we supposed to get past all the people in the school? And what about in public? Wouldn't someone recognize us?

"How did you get past all the people when you and Weiss went Ice skating?" I asked, sliding off the bed.

Yang had moved over our beds. She hopped up in hers and flipped around to face us, her legs dangling off the side. "That's was easy. I hid her in my jacket. She's pretty small you know."

I wasn't satisfied with her answer, crawled into my own bed and laid down.

Ruby was last to get off of Weiss's bed. "I'm sure of another way for sneaking past everyone if that doesn't work." She said making her to the dresser. She pulled out some fresh pjs and went to the bathroom to change.

I yawned and let my thoughts wonder until I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Okay so I've trouble writing Blake out of the four girls. So I'll apologize now if she isn't written well. I can still improve on on all of them as well as my writing. Anyway have a happy New Year. Hope 2018 will be better for you if 2017 wasn't. Also, I don't mind comments. I enjoying reading about y'all's input and I'm not a push over... okay that's a lie I kind of am. I really need stop lying to you guys. It's not healthy. Why am i still here? Why are you still here. I'm coming out with another chapter until next Monday. I will see ya next Monday. BYE!**


	5. family matters

**Lol You thought. If you don't understand then I'll explain at the end. Yes I know this is a short chapter and I understand if you complain about it. But it was the best stopping point for me. Anyway Yang and Weiss talk about family stuff and as you know by now there is always fluff. I also have another story I would like to share, but I think it's a weird idea. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Yang's PoV

My eyes snapped open. Darkness was all I could see. A light weight was laid across my chest and stomach. I swiveled my head to the to right. Darkness. To the left. Cracks of orange ebbed through the dark. A small warmth spilled from it. Fire. I sighed, closed my eyes, and faced the ceiling. ' _It was a dream. I must have fallen asleep in the student lounge.'_ I thought.

My eyes started to adjust in the dark, but I could barely make anything out. I sat up or tried to. Sleeping on the floor is something I wasn't fond of. It made my body sore. I blew out a puff, trying to sit up again. Only this time something else stopped me.

"Yang, quit moving." A tiny voice moaned.

"Sorry princess," I yawned, laying back down. "But not everyone has the world's best pillow to make themselves feel comfortable."

I could see the white head of hair snap up. The look on Weiss's face put a smile on mine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

I slipped my hands behind my head and shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just saying not everyone gets a nice soft pillow."

She looked confused at first, but when all the pieces of the puzzle came together. Weiss freaked.

"YOU'RE REFERRING TO YOUR CHEST!" She screamed.

A burst of laughter erupted from my throat. Weiss's face screwed up as she stammered with her words, clearly flustered. She started to beat down on my stomach with her tiny fists.

"Calm down, calm down." I tried block the tiny punches and hold back my laughter. "I'm only teasing. Didn't your sister ever tease you about some stuff."

Weiss stopped punched. I realized my mistake, but it was too late. Bringing up her family wasn't the best idea. It was a touchy subject for her.

"No… Winter and I don't have the same sisterly bond like you and Ruby do Yang." Weiss said softly. Almost like she didn't _want_ me to hear it.

I opened my mouth then closed it then opened it again. Nothing came out. It was like I fro-

"Wanna talk about it?" ' _Wanna talk about it? Wanna talk about it!?'_ I started mentally beating myself up. ' _What kind of stupid question is that! You already started a fire! You were supposed to put water on it not gasoline!'_

"What is there to talk about." Weiss scoffed. "She was going to be heiress, which was enforced on me at a young age when she declined it. Next thing I know she left to join the military. Leaving me with a drunk, power hungry, broken family… a hell hole. That's what it was."

Weiss was good at hiding her emotions, acting like she didn't care but I knew that deep down she was hurt.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I groaned out when I was up.

Weiss slid off my stomach and into my lap. She spun around to face the other way. I guess got tired of having my boobs in her face.

"What was your's and Ruby's like? Your childhood?" She asked.

Guess it's my turn to share. So I started from the beginning.

Weiss's PoV

"Ruby and I are half sisters. My mom left after I was born. Then Summer came into the picture. I was almost two when she did. Summer was a great mom and not long after she came, Ruby was born. For those three and a half years of having Summer in our lives was pure joy, but," Yang stopped. I already knew what the look on her face was. Sadness. "She went out on a mission and never came back. Dad occupied himself with work and I think Ruby was too young to really understand what had happened. It wasn't long until I started looking out for my sister. My only piece of what a real Mom was like. Ruby needed a mom so I became one for her… in a way."

Yang was open about her past. She talked about it like it was an old story she had told too many times. I hadn't realized how messed up everyone's pasts were until Yang told hers.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"For what?" She asked.

"For thinking your life wasn't as messed up as mine was. Our whole team doesn't have a great past anyway."

Yang hummed. "Hm, I think I've had enough of sad backstories for a while. I also think I'm gonna steal your blanket," Yang pulled the warm blanket away from my body.

"Hey!" I yelped.

She ignored my protests and got up. I dropped to the floor with _whamp_. "And I'm to get on this couch over here."

I never noticed how small I was until Yang easily stepped over me and made her way to the couch.

"Yang! That's my blank! You can't just-"

"Shh!" Did she just shush me? Yang flopped on the couch, facing down, and let out a relieving sigh. "Now! Seeing as I'm the older sibling. I demand that you come cuddle with me." Yang said.

I was lost. "Older sibling? What are you talking about? Yang you're not making any sense."

Yang sighed. "Seeing that you didn't have a great older sister. I took it upon myself to be your older sibling."

...oh. WHAT?! "I don't think you ca-"

"Just come get under the blanket before you freeze to death." Yang groaned.

Seeing that I wasn't going to be getting out of this mess any time soon, I did what Yang had told. Once I was next to the couch Yang yanked me under the blankets. And once again I got a face full of it.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" My screams were muffled because of-

"Shh Weissy. Just enjoy the nice embrace." Yang said calmly.

"How is being suffocated by your busty chest a _nice embrace?_ " I growled.

Yang threatened to lay on top of me if I didn't keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to actually die of suffocation so I stayed quiet. She pulled me up to her neck. I nuzzled myself under her chin. Yang slowly started to stroke my hair.

"Better?"

"Better."

A low hum came from deep in Yang's throat. It was a nice relaxing hum that made me very tired. I soon fell into a deep sleep listening to Yang's warm hum.

* * *

 **So yeah, Yang dreamed of Ruby finding out about Weiss being a kid and Blake actually being a kid as well. Some of you are angrily typing about and it's because I struggle with Blake. I already told you that. BUT! Do not worry. I have plans in the future for Ruby and Blake. Anyway leave a comment, like, and subscribe. BYE! See ya Monday.**


	6. A day out

**Hey guys. So this chapter is the longest one I have out right now because the last one was so short. Honestly, I appreciate you guys a lot. Thanks for the support and everything. I think next Friday is when I'l be able to upload another story, different from this one. I will tell ya at the end. Hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

two days after the ice skating incident, we were staring each other down. I had one card in my hand and Yang had two. It was her turn. She slapped down a multi colored wild card. I didn't have draw four.

"I change the color to yellow." She announced.

The card in my hand was a yellow, but I didn't announce that just yet. We had been playing uno nonstop for two hours. Yang had won every single round of course. She was a champ at this game, but not this time. This time I would beat her. I twiddled the card in my hand before smashing it down, screaming 'I WON!'

Yang was a little surprised at my burst of joy before giving a little chuckle herself.

"Yeah! Took you long enough."

I froze and turned to her. "I'm still a hundred percent sure you cheated on the sixth round." I protested.

She scoffed. "In your dreams snowflake." Yang began scooping up the cards and putting them away.

"So what's next?" I asked.

Yang shrugged. "We could go get ice cream or the park. We could go to the museum, an aquarium, the mall. Where ever you wanna go if your feeling well enough."

"Hm," I tapped a finger on my chin. "The aquarium sounds nice."

Yang tossed the pack of cards on her bed and stood up to stretch herself. "And you're sure you're well enough to go to the aquarium?" She asked again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Doctor Xiao Long. I am feeling fine."

"Okay. Then get a warm jacket on and your mittens. I'll be ready in a minute."

Now, you may be wondering. 'How do you have clothes that fit you?' Yang took me to a clothing store the other day. I was able to pick the outfits and the mittens. Yang paid. I promised to pay her back after the whole aftermath of being a kid goes away.

Yang put on some skinny jeans, the hoodie she gave me two days ago to cover me up, and her boots. And yes we have normal attire. We don't wear our combat outfits every single day. Especially not during winter. We're not hooligans.

"So you ready to go?" Yang was waiting at the door for me.

"Yes." I replied straightening out my coat.

I slipped my mittened hand into Yang's fingerless gloved one and we were in our way.

As we walked down the halls several students stared at us, mostly me. They started to mumble and snicker. My face burned a light shade of pink and I squeezed Yang's hand. It was a sign for us. If I got uncomfortable or embarrassed then I would tell Yang by squeezing her hand. She squeezed back. Yang had gotten the message.

"You idiots should stop staring. Can't ya tell you're making her uncomfortable." Yang growled.

The students stopped their mumbling and snickered. Some had guilty looks, others had scowls on their faces. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

An air tram took us down to the city. I've only been once when going with Yang to get my clothes. The tram landed smoothly and the doors opened. The cold nipped at my nose, and the tips of my ears. I stayed very close to Yang. All of the tall people made me feel small and helpless, which was kind of true in a way. I never remember feeling this way when I was this age a long time ago. I guess it's because it was a long time ago. As we made our way to the vale aquarium, several people smiled, gave complements, or waved happily to me. I would shrink behind Yang.

"How old is she?" An older woman asked.

Yang tensed up. "She uh… seven."

The woman bend down, pinched my cheek, a little too hard in my opinion, and cooed. "Aren't you a cute little thing! I bet my knickers you'll be a beautiful young woman like your sister here." She let go my cheek and guestered to Yang. I rubbed my sore cheek.

Yang tugged in her scarf sheepishly "Oh, I'm not-... that pretty."

My eyes bugged when Yang, first, denied that she was pretty and, second, for _not_ denying that she was my sister.

"Oh you hush! You're as beautiful as a sunrise on a warm spring morning!" The woman chuckled.

Yang blushed and shrugged. "Daw! You're one for the nicest people I've met! You're not too shabby yourself."

The woman giggled. "And here I thought you young folk were rude. It's so nice chatting with someone who is so polite."

Yang and the old woman said there good byes. She gave one more glance at me, smiled broadly and waved. I was able to build up the courage and wave back. Yang rested a hand on my head as I did. And we went back to our walking.

I tugged on Yang's sleeve once the woman was gone."Yang?"

"Yeah. I know what you're going to ask. I told you once and I'll tell you again. You didn't have a good childhood, your sister wasn't the best and I'm giving you a second chance."

Yang wasn't dense, I knew that. But sometimes she surprises me. So I decided to give her a little surprise myself. "It's not that. Well… the lady was right. You are very beautiful."

Yang stumbled in her walk. Kind of like choking on your drink, but you're walking. "I-... thanks. You're pretty too, you know. And- and I'm not saying that because you're a kid, but I really think you are."

A small smile crossed my lips. "Thank you." It meant a lot to me. Especially when it came from Yang. We walked in silence the rest of the way. Until Yang stopped.

"Would ya look at that." She said.

Colorful lights flashed above ours, spelling out aquarium. I guess the little kid inside was coming out because I felt so excited. In fact, so excited that I started to pull Yang inside or try to at least.

"Come on oldie locks! Pick up those legs!" I cheered.

Yang snickered. "Hey! I'm not that old."

Yang's PoV

Blue. Blue! Blue! I was getting sick of blue. Every shade shined through the arced tank above us. Several huge tuna swam over my head. I sighed. Weiss was next to the octopus tank reading some fun facts. I kept a very close eye on her. Several people made me a little jumpy at times. Whenever they got close or someone started talking to her. A scowl would creep on my face. And whenever they finally notice me in the background ready to break their legs. They would quickly say bye and walk off. Weiss would sometimes catch me doing that to people. Sh would either scowl back or give a small smile for thanks. I knew I was being overprotective, but when you have a younger sibling, you understand that life doesn't show mercy to anyone. Not even kids. I knew that from experience. Another sigh slipped passed my lips when Weiss went to a huge tank filled with sharks. A man in an orange aquarium polo and jeans stood in front of the tank with a microphone in his hand.

He put it close to his lips and spoke. "ALREADY EVERYONE! WE ARE ABOUT TO FEED THESE BAD BOYS! SO STEP ON UP AND DON'T BE SHY! WE DO ADVICE PARENTS TO STAY CLOSE TO THEIR KIDS! THINGS COULD GET A LITTLE SCARY!" His voice boomed.

Dozens of people came flocking to the tank. Weiss tried to stand her ground, but with all the pushing and shoveling of both kids and adults, she was moved to the back. I could hear one kid cleary say to Weiss after she was shoved to the back. 'Sorry squirt. Big kids only. Go back to mommy and look at the dumb starfish.' My eyes narrow at hearing that. The kind lilac was replaced with a lust for blood (no I didn't kill a child.) I walked right up to Weiss as she was trying to get a good look by jumping or squeezing herself between legs. But it was not use. She turned to me with the look of defeat and started to walk away.

"Come on Yang. Let's go- Hey! What are you doing?" She cried out when I scooped her up.

I flicked my hair out of the way and set Weiss down on my shoulders for her to get a good look over the crowd.

"If you wanna see the sharks. Your gonna see the sharks." I stated.

I knew Weiss was smiling because once she saw the big blue beasts, she oohed awed. That put a smile on my lips , watching her be a kid and not some prissy princess who didn't have the chance to be one.'I'm going to make this the best second chance for you Weiss. I promise.' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same kid that was giving Weiss a hard time. His mother was scolding him for running off. There was a wet spot on his pants. The kid clearly couldn't watch these guys rip meat shreds. I smirked. 'Serves you right you little punk.' I thought and went back to watching the sharks feast. Weiss continued to ooh and awe at the animals. As soon as the sharks were fed they dashed away.

The man with the microphone smile and gestured to the opposite side of the tank. "LOOKS LIKE THE BIG GUY IS HUNGRY! EVERYONE SAY HELLO TO BRUCE! HI BRUCE!" The man waved.

Weiss and I followed his hand to a huge great white swimming up to the feeding grounds. One of Bruce's eyes was missing and a fin was half bitten off. Several adults gasped pulled their kids away from the tank. The crowd thinned and I was able to get Weiss a front row seat of Bruce.

"WE FEED BRUCE THREE BIG TUNA EVERY FOUR TO FIVE HOURS. HERE, BRUCE IS KING!"

A tuna dropped in with a splash. The shark circled the dead fish several times before striking like lightning. It might have been a little too graphic for the smaller kids, but Weiss had seen worse. Much, much worse.

"Let's go to the next exhibit Yang. This is getting a little boring for me." Weiss said.

I shrugged. "Okay. You wanna say goodbye to Bruce?"

"No. You have got to remember that I'm not an actual child." A knot formed in my chest after Weiss finished speaking.

Was I really treating her like a kid? Heck, I took her to aquarium and bought her clothes. But the clothes were something I could not avoid. We went ice skating the other day and I have been babying her since she fell in. I've used her like a teddy bear for the last couple of nights.

"Good job Yang." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Let's just go to the next exhibit."

This part of the aquarium was where people could go up and pet the sea turtles and manta rays. Back when I lived in Patch, Ruby loved this part of the aquarium. Dad had enough money to take us once, and only once, to the aquarium here in vale. Sometimes I missed the good old days. Luckily, nothing much has changed. The floor went from wood to tile and they finally covered up the pipes on the ceiling.

"You wanna do anything here?" I asked a little bluntly. Weiss shrugged. That meant no. I sighed and moved on.

At the end was a little gift shop as always with over priced toys and stuff animals. An entire shelf was full of them. I a little stuffed Bruce and picked him up. I looked at Weiss, who was waiting at the exit, then back at Bruce. Screw it.

Weiss's PoV

Waiting Yang was making my patience wear thin. I knew she can get distracted by some things, but this was a little different. 'Maybe she wants a souvenir to remember coming here.' I thought. 'Or she might be getting something for me.' That thought caught me by surprise. Would Yang actually get me something from here. It wasn't that impressive.

"Okay. You ready to go?" An all to familiar voice asked.

My head snapped in her direction. Yang was walking up to me. A plastic bag with the aquarium logo on it was dangling from her hand. She had a smile on her face.

I crossed my arms over my chest, ready to question her. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

Yang's smile dropped into a nervous look. She rubbed the back of her sheepishly. "Well… I know you don't want to be treated like a kid. An-and I don't want you take this the wrong way, but I got something for ya."

'Yang.' I thought while sighing. "Are you going to give it to me now or are you going wait until we get to the dorms?"

The crinkling of plastic gave me my answer. Yang's tongue poked out the corner of her mouth as she dug deep into the bag. Her eyes widened which meant she had a grasp on it. Yang pulled out the guy and stuffed the bag back in her pocket. She bent down, resting a hand her knee and handed me the plush. It was a smaller scale of Bruce in stuffed animal form. I took the plush.

"I thought it would cute to you remember this place by. Ya know, when we went together." Yang said. She had a tint of happiness in her voice.

I rolled him over several times, looking at every detail not that there was much detail to look at. Understanding someone like Yang was hard for me. You tell her one thing and she does the opposite. She needed to stop before things like this got out of hand, but I couldn't exactly blame her for it. I was letting her treat me like one after all.

"Yang…" I sighed and handed her back the Bruce plush. "Let's just… go back."

I didn't want to look her in the face cause I already knew what it would be. Sadness and forced emotions.

"Oh… okay." She mumbled.

We left the aquarium and made our way back to air tram pickups back to Beacon. Yang walked slower than normal. I knew it was because me. I knew I hurt her, but I'm not a kid and she knows that and she should stop treating me as such.

It was around early dinner time when we got back to the dorms. Still no Ruby or Blake. They would have to show themselves eventually. We can't be half of a… well three fourths of a team. I didn't count at the moment.

Yang's voice was quiet and deflated of joy when she finally spoke again. "Hey, Weiss I…," she fell silent. Thinking of her next words. "I'm going to get in the shower."

With that, Yang disappeared into the bathroom. The door closing with a soft click behind her.

* * *

 **Okay so. The chapter was long, but Y'all deserve it because of the short chapter from last week. I will be releasing another freezer burn story next Friday that's a college au (alternate universe) where Weiss is a shy girl and Yang is a nerd with a big heart. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. As always, like, comment and subscribe.**


	7. Kid Ruby

**I had to upload this one earlier than normal, because I have track practice after school, but y'all aren't going to complain. So the last episode was last Saturday. I thought it was a good way to end volume 5. Anyway, it's not a dream this time. It's the real thing. Short summery. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby's PoV

It was supposed to be a nice weekend, you know. The kick back and enjoy a night on the town. But the simplest thing can get confusing. Like this morning, in the hotel room, I woke refreshed and ready for another day in vale. Blake wanted to meet this new author and maybe get him to sign her book. She didn't want walk all the way to the air tram than get up early as in before the sun came up early, just to walk back and meet them. I only came along because she needed a friend to with her and the ammo expo that was not too far from the bookstore. Anyway, back to my morning. I woke up refreshed and ready for the day. Throwing the blanket over and hopping off the bed as normal. What was not normal was face planting into the ground. A groaned ebbed from my throat as I sat up. "What the…" I rubbed my nose, trying to sooth the pain. Not paying attention to my extremely high pitched now.

"Ruby?" Blake called from the other side of the hotel suite. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I just-" this time I caught it. Something was definitely wrong.

And the moment If me standing up everything changed (when the fire nation attacked). A scream echoed throughout the room. More like a sonic blast if you ask Blake. She fell on the floor in fright from my scream if you were wondering.

"Ruby!" Blake shot up. "What the-" the words never left her mouth which was now gaping open like a fish.

I would be shocked to if my teammate was one day a teenage then the next a little kid.

"Ruby?!" She was very surprised which doesn't justify how surprised she actually sounded, but the look on her face was pretty funny. "What happened to you?"

I shrugged, looking at my fat chubby hands and arms. "I don't know."

I looked so squishy and soft… it was weird. Like a squishy dumpling or something else that was squishy. Feeling my squishy arms was even weirder.

"I'm go to tell Weiss that we are heading back right now." Blake said with mix emotions. She scooped up her scroll from the nightstand. "Try and get your stuff together."

As I was looking myself over I had realized that my pjs shrunk to fit me but nothing else. Walking out in public didn't sound appealing to me. Nonetheless, I had to get over it. I shoved all my stuff not so neatly into my backpack. My cape was folded up nicely on the chair next to the window. I waddled to grab it off the chair. As I did the seemed smaller. Giving a glance at it I knew it had shrunk as well. A dumb grin came upon my face and I slung it over my shoulders and clipped it closed around my neck. My cape was like a security blanket for me. It made me feel safe. Even though I don't notice Blake staring at me through the whole ordeal. And I didn't notice that she was already dressed.

She Waltz up to me. "Are you ready." She asked holding out a hand.

I didn't realize how tall Blake was until she was she looming over me. _I_ didn't even make to mid thigh. Slipping my backpack onto my shoulder, I put my hand in hers and we started our walk back to the dorms.

Everyone was very friendly in the streets even the guys with tons of muscles and tattoos. Some said hello or waved. My cheeks would flush from embarrassment and I would hide behind Blake or a big dopey grin crossed my face. Besides that, no one paid attention to me. To them I was a normal little girl in her pjs and cape that could be acting like a superhero or something. It was weird to say the least. I never remembered being this young. It's mostly because I didn't have the best childhood and I wanted to forget. I definitely don't remember the anxiety building up in my stomach. The only good thing that came out of this trip was that I wasn't back at the dorm getting study books shoved down my throat or studying at all for that matter. Weiss is fun to be around sometimes, but she takes her studying serious. Sometimes she enforces that on to us from time to time which was all the time.

"Hey Blake!" A cheery blonde called causing me to snap from my train of thought. We turned to face him.

Jaune along with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were all not far behind us. All looking like they were about to go shopping or grab a bite… or maybe that's just me.

"Hello Jaune."

"What are you doing here in Vale?" Pyrrha asked. Pyrrha, poor girl falls for the dences boy on the block. One day hopefully.

One thing only came to mind, they haven't noticed me yet. My short size and great hiding spot behind Blake was working like a dime.

"I went to book signing by my favorite author the one th-"

"The one that wrote Ninjas in love!" Nora blurted out.

Blake deadpanned. "No. The one that wrote about the man with two souls and it's ninjas of love. So what are you guys doing out here?" She quickly shot off another question, meanwhile the guilt inside of me was blooming. I had totally forgot that blake missed her book signing because of me. Not entirely my fault, but it was still because of me. I felt myself shrivel up on the inside. Blake did that for me. ' _I promise Blake. I'll find a way to pay you back.'_

"Who's that behind you Blake?" _Crap, Jaune._

Blake stiffened. I knew it wouldn't take one them long to notice me and I knew there was no way of hiding it when they did.

"It's… Ruby?" Blake seemed unsure of what to say. What do you say? Hey our friend turned into a kid, no biggie. How's the weather?

Nora giggled. "Yeah right! There's no… way Ruby… can…" I poked my head from behind Blake's legs. Team JNPR's jaws dropped, except for Ren. He only looked surprised.

"Oh… my…" Pyrrha stuttered. Oh my indeed.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Nora cried. Her eyes the shape of stars.

I dipped back behind Blake, thinking that Nora would loung at me and crush me to death with one of her powerful hugs (not as strong as Yang's though). I didn't need that to happen right now.

Ren placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. "Calm Nora, you're scaring her." Ren finally spoke.

Nora slouched like a puppy who had been scolded. "Sorry."

I poked my head back out. Jaune's mouth was still gaping as well still trying to hold himself together.

"What happened to you, Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

I shrank away from the question. One, for not knowing to answer the question and two, for not wanting to be in the spotlight anymore. Blake was able to come to my rescue.

"From what we know so far is that she wake up like this. Neither of us know how or why it happened. For know, I'm just trying to get her in a safe place." Blake stated.

"So what's your plan right now?" Jaune asked. He didn't hide the concern in his voice.

"I'm taking her back to Beacon and hopefully the headmaster can help, but I'll take to Yang first." Blake said.

Jaune nodded. "Then we won't slow you down. We will stop by and check you guys later."

We said our goodbyes and focused on getting to beacon. Blake and I made our through the crowds of people getting off and on air trams. We waited for ten minutes until one was heading up to beacon. We quickly hopped on. I didn't recognize anyone on the trams or at the docking bay, which was a good thing. I didn't need to be recognized by anyone right now. Blake pulled me off the tram once it landed. She would have drug me all the way to the dorms if I didn't get my feet under me. I might have lost my arm as well. Blake's long strides were hard to keep up with. I had to sprint to do so. Several students were in the halls and gave me weird or dirty looks as we walked. I felt embarrassed and ashamed, I tossed my hood over my head and kept my gaze towards the ground. Blake came to sudden halt, I slammed into legs and fell on my rear.

"Sorry Ruby." Blake knelt down, scooped me up and set me back on my feet. "Are you okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, lets just get inside already. I don't wanna be looked at by anymore."

"Sure thing." With the thrust of a key, twist and push, the door came open. Unknowing of what Blake and I were about to walk in on.

"YOU NEED TO STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M A SEVEN YEAR OLD!" A tiny Weiss yelled. Her face all red and screwed up.

Yang's teeth were grinned, a vein was pulsing out of her head. "YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE BRAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE-"

Yang stopped yelling when she heard the door close. Her eyes bugged, mouth hanging open when she turned her attention to the door.

Blake and I stood there awkwardly. I gave a small wave to my sister with a nervous smile. She was able wave. Weiss had noticed us as well. She looked perplexed and horrified.

"Um… h-hi." I stuttered.

* * *

 **I'll see y'all next Monday. Like, comment and subscribe! BYE! OH, also check out my new story that is coming out this Friday. I haven't decided how I'll update that one yet, But it's a college au. Freezer burn. blah blah. Okay, see ya!**


	8. The Plan Aka (a lot of yelling)

**Haha, Yes! Welcome to... whatever chapter this is. Thanks for sticking around for so long. I honestly didn't think this story would... explode. Recap! Ruby and Weiss are both kids and things are getting a bit darker as I write this fic. I wanted it to be all fluffy, but in the back of my mind, I'm like "Someone needs to die." not literally but something like that. Anyway, Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Yang's PoV

I was dumbfounded. Not only had weiss turned into a kid, but my sister as well. The first thing to my mind were some questions for both Blake and Ruby. Next that thing that came was my overprotective sisterly instinct. Ruby was so small and fragile just like back in the old days. I didn't know wether to freak out about how cute she was or that she was so weak and fragile.

"What happened to you Ruby?" Weiss asked, her voice wavering.

She shrugged. "The same thing that happened to you… I guess."

"I see that." Weiss huffed. "How did it happened?"

"Oh,I don't know. I just… woke up like this."

' _She must have been terrified when she woke up. Ooh, Dad's so going to kill me.'_ I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing a breathful sigh. (Man the writing there) What was I supposed to do? I wasn't some magical fairy that can just fly around and threw dust or use magic to turn my sister and teammate back to normal. If I could I would so be doing that right now.

"Yang?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. Ruby fiddled with her hands, nervous to ask me something. That's how she got when asking Dad or I something. I hummed in understanding, sat down, crossed my legs and held out my arms for her crawl into. Ruby practically threw herself on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder. I ran circles on her back, cooing warmly in her ear.

"Is she going to be okay?" Blake asked, crossing her arms.

I shrugged. There was no telling if she would okay. Blake sighed and nodded. Her face, a sullen look. ' _Blake, don't beat yourself up for this.'_

"So what now?" Weiss asked, stepping up next to me. " We need to do something about Ruby and I? We can't stay like this forever."

Weiss was right. We needed information or help. "What about Ozpin or Good Witch? Maybe they can help?"

"And what if they don't? Then what?" Weiss didn't seem too keen on the idea.

"Do you have a better idea?" Blake intervened. "They could be yours and Ruby's only hope to getting back to normal."

Weiss' expression turned sour. I didn't understand the big deal about telling Ozpin of this. Was she afraid of him or something? Weiss can get pretty skeptical about some stuff.

" _Some_ of us have kind fathers." She nodded towards Ruby and I. "And some of us don't."

Blake raised a brow. "So you're afraid of your father?"

"I'm afraid of a lot things. My father is a power hungry freak of nature who should _not_ be tampered with. And if Ozpin tells my father about this, he's going to raise hell on this school." Weiss' eyes narrowed, challenging Blake.

"So you're will to risk staying like this so Daddy doesn't find out your little mishap!" Blake growled. "Just to keep your status as heiress of that wretched company!"

"I'm willing to do many things to keep my status as heiress! I will not let my father be the horrible ending of _my_ family name!"

"You're selfish!"

"I am not! I'm trying to fix what my father has done wrong! Even if that means picking your mess as well."

"My mess!?" Blake roared. "You mean the White fang. A once peaceful organization that _your_ company has pushed over the edge to do what they needed to do to protect themselve!"

Ruby pushed away from my embrace, face red, tears in her eyes. "WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Ruby screamed.

I think my ear rang for a second. Blake and Weiss fell silent. They realized their mistake and looked ashamed.

"We are a team! We need to start acting it! To work as one we need to set aside our differences, stop looking back on the past and look at the here and now." Ruby's tiny voice never wavered. "We need to look toward the future."

Silence fell upon all of us. We were soaking in the words my little sis had said. I see why Ozpin chose Ruby as leader and no one else.

Blake sighed, shoulder slumping. "Sorry. I did get somewhat defensive."

"I shouldn't have lashed out. I'm… sorry for that." Hearing Weiss apologize was new to me.

"Okay." Ruby spoke after letting the words hang in the air. "Let's figure out a plan and execute it. And before you say anything else about your dad Weiss, I'm pretty sure Ozpin is understanding enough not to tell him."

Weiss quickly snapped her mouth shut. Though the scepticism and unsurrity lingered in her body language. Ruby waved Blake and Weiss to get in a circle. They sat close to me while Ruby stood in the middle.

"Okay team. This is what we are going to do…"

I don't remember much of the conversation, except for the disagreeing, arguing, yelling matches, the 'no way that is going to work' and the 'Hell yeah! Let's do it!' until we've decided that Weiss would not being coming with us to see Ozpin. She must not be on good terms with her father which is understandable… for me at leased. Weiss didn't talk to Ruby or Blake about her actual family corrals. So they didn't really get the 'big picture'. It almost seemed unfair for her.

"We all agree on tomorrow morning? No sooner or later?" Ruby asked.

Blake and I nodded. Weiss stayed silent.

"Okay team RWBY Time to execute plan 'Getting back to normal'." Ruby announced.

"Ruby. It's literally almost three in the afternoon, we're not getting this plan rolling until tomorrow morning." I said, gesturing to the sun shining through the window.

"So… what do we do?"

I shrugged, humming ' _I don't know'_ and no one else seems too enthusiastic about leaving the dorms.

"Yang and I could go shopping for you, Ruby. I doubt you like staying in your pjs." Blake suggested.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. You and Weiss can lay low." I sounded a little too excited about shopping for Ruby.

She made a pouty face. "Please don't get me anything too girly." She whined. I knew how much Ruby hated the big pink, poofy, dresses that gave you no wiggle room. The one time she wore a dress like that, she looked like a doll. I wasn't going to put her through that again.

I ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Rose bud. I'm not going to buy a maids dress or whatever. I got this."

She pushed my hand off her head, giving me a grumpy look. She turned to Blake, giving her permission to tie me to a lamp post if I bought something dumb. Blake smiled and gave nodded in reply.

She uncrossed her arms and waved me to come. "We should get going Yang. I don't want to miss the last air tram."

"Coming!" I shot up.

Blake was already out the door. I gave Ruby one last ruffle of the hair and ran out, joining Blake.

Weiss' PoV

A audible click ran through the still air. That audible click sent me to my impending doom. Ruby slowly turned to me, a huge toothy smile that shines brighter than a diamond was plastered on her face. "WEISS!" She squeals, lunging at me.

I threw my hands up. "Ruby, wa-" We both were sent to the floor.

It was a tangled mess of limbs, a mixture of groaned, and a plan for murder. Okay, maybe not the last one, but I was fairly annoyed with her. Ruby's arms were locked around my stomach, cheek squished against mine.

"Ruby!" I growled.

Her grip was like iron when I try to pry her off of me. She only squeezes me closer. I almost believed she was going to snap me in half. I took the chance when her grip loosens for a mere second, barely escaping her boa constricting arms. Scrabbling to stand and dust myself off. A scolding look crossed my face when Ruby gave me puppy eyes. "Your dumb look doesn't work on me."

She rolled over on her stomach, using her arms to help pop off the floor, Ruby stood up. She was at least two or three inches shorter than me which I was thankful for.

"Aw come Weiss!" Ruby whined

Arms crossed and foot tapping in annoyance, I glared at my 'younger' team leader. Ruby had rounder, more chubby cheeks. Her body though looks thin like a twig. My guess was a ten year difference between our original ages. Making me seven and Ruby five. If she were seven now, she would have been taller than me and I would not be okay with that.

"Do not do that." I huffed. " Do you not care for the situation we are in."

Ruby jabbed a thumb behind her. "Um… did you not listen to the conversation we just had with the team Weiss?"

My foot tapped faster. "Of course I did! The problem is that you are trusting Ozin too much, thinking that he'll be able to fix this mess."

"He will Weiss! And I am taking this serious, but sometimes you need to make best of a situation."

Ruby seemed too excited to be a kid again. Her childhood must have been fun. With all of her friends and family arou-... ' _her mother.'_ Yang told me about her mom. ' _Could Ruby get flashbacks of her mother's death now that she's young again.'_ my angered expresion disappeared in an instant now realizing it. ' _She might know that she'll get the flashbacks, but she's just trying to be positive in front of me.'_ The thought made me somewhat nauseous. Someone so kind and innocent doesn't deserve something like that. It wasn't right.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby's fingers slid over my shoulder, resting her hand on it. "You okay? You look sad all of the sudden."

I give a weak smile, pushing my thoughts aside. "Yeah Ruby, I'm okay."

She half smiles and pulls me into a normal hug. I was taken back for a moment before returning the hug.

"It's okay to be scared Weiss. We can get through this together."

I squeezed her in closer to me. "I know." I mumbled.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure I nailed Blake in this one. For some reason I really like passionate Blake. It's great. It's all great. early release for this because of after school track stuff. Hope y'all enjoyed and don't forget to like, comment and subscribe! BYE!**


	9. shopping

**So I'm uploading this early because this chapter is short and I kind of want to push things along, but not too fast. I don't want to overwhelm myself with school and writing. This will most likely be the only time I upload early for this story, but y'all aren't complaining about his being early. As always I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Blake PoV

We walked to and fro, up and down, side to side every aisle, unable to find anything to fit Ruby's style. Yang grumbled most of the time, unhappy with the luck we were having. Several people gave us strange looks when we first came to the kid's section. Yang didn't seem to care.

"What about these?" I looked over the rack of clothes to where Yang sat on the floor. A pair of tiny red shoes sat in her had this glint in her eyes when holding the shoes. Like they brought back old memories.

I pulled out a pair of overalls and a red t-shirt. "Do you think she'll like them, Blake?"

"She's your sister Yang. You choose what is best for her." I said scanning over the overalls. "What about these?" I held the overalls up for Yang to see.

"Yeah, I think she'll like it," Yang said after a moment of thinking. She didn't sound too excited about them though.

I raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. Something was wrong, I could sense it. Yang was worried. The overprotective type always gets nervous or worried about their younger sibling.

I found myself looming over her in seconds, resting a hand on her shoulder. " Hey, It's going to be okay. Ruby and Weiss are strong."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Yang breathed. "Ruby had nightmares when she was a kid… when she lost her mom. I'm afraid they'll come back. It's heartbreaking to hear your baby sister scream out at night, knowing that you can't protect her from everything."

I squat down, eyes focused on the shoes Yang's thumb was caressing. "But you can't."

Yang turned to me, eyes narrowed. Her face softened, knowing that I had a point.

She sighed, turning her attention back to the shoes. "Yeah… But I can sure try." Yang stood up. "I'll go pay for these. You find some carryout." She took the overalls out of my hand and went to check out.

Since she saw Ruby as a kid, Yang hasn't really been herself. She's been… different. I hadn't quite put my finger on it, but I knew something was up. Something else also came to my attention. What were Weiss and her arguing about before Ruby and I showed up?

I went to the front and waited for Yang. Tapping through my scroll looking for some carryout. It didn't take long for Yang to join me in the front with two bags in her hands.

"I had to grab for underwear for her," Yang stated walking past me.

I followed not too far behind. We walked down the street looking for any good places to eat.

Yang nudged my shoulder "What about some pizza?" I answered with a nod, although, I wasn't much of a pizza fan.

It was nearly six then we started to make our way back to the dorms. Yang carried the boxes of pizza while I carried the clothes. We didn't talk on the way to the air tram station. It almost felt like we didn't know each other. Yang had acted this and it's making me worry for her.

"Yang, what's wrong?" I asked. I didn't want to pry, but I can't let her cut herself off like I do sometimes. "I can try and help if you talk to me."

She sighs. "It's nothing I just." Yang stops walking. I stop with her. "I'm scared that having Ruby be a kid again will give me some bad memories too. And none of you guys need that right now especially Ruby, she needs me to be strong for her."

I let her words soak in my brain until I'm able to come up with a good reply. "It's okay Yang. You don't need to do this alone. We are all here for you." I rested a hand on her shoulder. "Like Ruby said, we are a team."

She gives a weak smile. "Thanks, Blake." We continue our walk again.

The air tram station was mostly empty by the time Yang and I got there. Yang was still in her little mood by the time a tram landed and heading to Beacon in five. The doors swoosh open, Yang and I are the only two to get on. We took our seats near a window and waited.

A speaker came on over our heads. "Ladies and gentlemen, please be prepared to take off. The tram is leaving the station now and will be the last stop to Beacon for the night." The man announced. The speaker went dead and didn't come back on for the rest of the way.

It was seven fifteen when we made it back to the dorms. Yang stopped me just outside our dorm. She said she wanted to apologize for acting weirder than usual which understandable. When your sister turns into a kid again? Yeah, that understandable. I gave her a half smile before opening the door.

Ruby sat on the floor with a box of half-eaten cookies in her lap. Weiss was in bed reading, already in her PJs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yang asked.

Ruby stopped mid-bite, eyes turning to us. "Uh… You know, having a snack."

Yang slipped the pizza onto a nearby desk, walked up to Ruby, and quickly snatched the box from her.

"Hey!" Ruby cried. She wrapped herself around one Yang's legs to try and slow her down. Yang simply kept walking. "Yang! You can't do that! I have rights!"

Yang set the cookie box on the highest shelf. "I remember how you got when you eat cookies before going to bed. I also remember you breaking a window for being on a sugar high and blaming it on me."

"But that's not my fault! I was only six and didn't know any better!"

Yang brought up another incident with too much sugar which Ruby tried to counter argue with.

A half smile slowly crept up on my face. Weiss seemed interested in the argument as well; she was no longer reading. Instead, her book was down next to her, eyes focused on the two sisters. At some point, they would start to yell and shout until someone's feels got hurt. We don't need something like that right now.

"Okay. Okay!" I stepped in. "How about this Ruby. If you eat dinner then Yang will give your cookies back."

"But-" I put a hand up to stop Yang.

"Okay!" Ruby agreed.

I smiled and turned to Yang. She looks less than amused. "If she can't fall asleep tonight then she's your problem." She scowled.

I nodded. "I'll take full responsibility for it."

Ruby hopped up on a chair, pulled open the pizza box and started it dig in. Yang pulled up a chair next her and took her own slice. Weiss didn't seem too enthralled with the idea of pizza for dinner. She was back to reading her book.

"Do you not want any Weiss?" I asked, reaching for my own slice as well.

She looked up from her book. "Greece covered cheese is not my taste." And processed to read.

"You gotta eat something," Yang said, mouth full of pizza. Weiss ignored her. Yang swallowed her bite before speaking. "Oh come on Weiss. It's pizza, not poison."

"That's what you think." She mumbled.

I sighed. 'Tonight is going to be long.'

* * *

 **I told ya, short. I will upload the next chapter on Monday. Hope y'all have a great weekend. Like, comment, subscribe and I'll ya later! BYE!**


	10. Sisterly bonding

**Okay, I'm trying to pick up the pace of the story, so some of you may have noticed that I updated a little earlier than normal. So if you haven't read the last chapter then you get two new updates and if you have then there is only one, but you already know that. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby's PoV

Blake kept her promise and gave the box of cookies back after finishing my one slice of pizza. Yang still didn't agree with the idea. Weiss' nose still buried in a book. We gave the rest to JNPR. After that everything was quite normal. Blake getting out of the shower and Yang going to the gym. She said she needed a breather. Everything was good until Blake asked Weiss one simple question.

Blake was toweling off her hair, being extra careful with her ears. She tossed the towel into the laundry bin and wiggled her ears. Finally feeling freedom after a long day of being stuck in her bow. "So Weiss. What were you and Yang arguing about before Ruby and I interrupted?"

Weiss cringed. Her grip tightening so much that her knuckles turned white.

"That. Is none of your business." She hissed.

You could feel the tension in the air. A ping of nervousness struck me. If Blake pushed it then another argument would be on the horizon.

Blake's brows creased. "Okay."

I released a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. Blake pulled out a book of her own, crawled under the covers, flopped open the book and started to read. I looked between the two. Weiss and Blake had the most trouble getting along with each other because of each's past. But they are both trying to open up and show that they are willing to trust each other.

I sigh, setting a half eaten cookie aside, shaking my head. "You two." It wasn't audible for either of them to hear.

I gathered up the box, stuffed it back in my small stash, headed for the bathroom and shut the door. Locking it just in case Yang got back early. I pull out a towel, set it on the toilet. Throwing the curtain back and reached for the silver handle. My fingers grazed the handle just enough for me to turn on the shower. The pipes groan before spewing out water. The water heats up pretty quick. I discard my clothes and set my cape up on the sink and got in the shower.

I let the water soak my hair and roll down my back. Five minutes into my showers there was a few sharp knocks on the door.

"Ruby?" It was Blake. "Do you need any help."

"No," I called back while reaching for my shampoo. It pops open. I flip it upside down. A nice white cream color drips into my hand.

"Okay," she paused, either waiting for me to reply or she was getting her thoughts together. "Weiss and I are going to bed," another pause. "Are you sure don't need anything?"

"Yeah." I apply the shampoo to my hair and start to massage my scalp. Letting my hair get all soapy and clean.

I rinse and repeat this process once more with the conditioner, only it took a little longer to get it out of my hair. Next was to wash my body. It didn't take long.

I shut the water off and throw the curtains back. Cold swirls around me causing my tiny body to shiver. I slowly step out of the tub and quickly reach for the towel. Using it as a blanket to cover up. The warm fuzz made me pull tighter on the towel. I unlocked the door and stepped outside. Throwing my dirty clothes in the same basket as Blake's towel and got a fresh pair of underwear and PJs Yang had gotten me early today. They were comfortable at least, although, I was not a fan of the fluffy pink hearts on my PJ pants and shirt. The pants were easy to slip on, but the shirt was like rest like wrestling with a Beowulf. It also didn't help that my hair was still.

"Stupid- rrgg! Dumb shirt." I squirmed so much that I ended up falling on my butt. I grumble pulling off the shirt.

"Need some help their pipsqueak." A bubbly blonde voice chuckled from behind.

I squeaked quickly covering up my chest. "Yang! H-how long as you've been standing there."

Yang strode up next to me, knelt down and plucked up my discarded shirt. "Long enough. Here let me help."

My face flushed red. "B-but I'm n-not-"

"Ruby, it's not like I've seen you run around the house half naked when we were young." Yang threw the shirt over my head and pulled down until my head popped back out.

"But I didn't know any better," I grumbled weaving my arms through their sleeves

Yang sighed. "It's not like you have much to show off anyway."

For some reason, I felt a little upset. Okay, that's a lie, I was mad. So mad that I punched her; although, I didn't mean to punch her in the boob. Yang was taken by surprise and fell on her butt. She clutched her chest with her arms. "Ouch! Ruby, what the hell!?" She hisses quietly.

"What," I grumbled. " Just because I'm a kid doesn't give you the right to make fun of my chest."

She sighs. "You're right. I sorry."

Some reason that just made me more upset. "It also doesn't mean you get to treat me like a kid."

Yang's brows knit together. "Wha- Ruby nobody has treated you like a kid."

"Yes, you guys." I was close to blurting it out. "At the beginning of the year that is what Weiss, Blake and you did. Treating me like I couldn't handle anything on my own. Like I wasn't good enough."

"Ruby, I didn't mean to treat you that way. I," Yang sighs. "Was trying to look after you."

"Well, I don't want you to look after me, Yang. I'm not a kid. I'm a huntress and I should be treated like one."

"I know your not a kid Ruby. I just promised dad that I wouldn't leave you."

I crossed my arms. "Don't make promises you can't keep," I stated.

Now she looked really confused. 'What?"

"Once we graduate, everyone will go their separate ways."

"We'll have each other Ruby."

"What if you leave too?!" I shouted. "What if you leave for a mission just like mom and you never come back!"

"Shut up." Her face darkens

"What if you felt us all!" I was in a rush of anger that I couldn't hold my tongue from what I said next. "What if you felt me just like-!"

"I said shut up!" Yang shoves me, hard.

I was sent sliding across the floor. I could feel the rug burn on one of my elbows forming and healing at the same time. That didn't stop me from whimpering. Tears were already forming at the corners of my eyes when Yang realized what she had done.

"Oh gods of Remnant, Ruby!" She scrabbles up next to me. "I'm sorry. Dust I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have-"

I threw myself onto Yang, wrapping my arms around her neck, burying my face in the crook of her neck, and let myself cry. "I worry too. It took it too f-far." I croak.

Yang wraps her arms around me like a blanket on a cold night. She runs her fingers up and down my back to calm me down. "It's okay Ruby. Siblings fight all the time. This time we both took it too far."

"I shouldn't have compared you to her. I shouldn't have compared you to Raven."

"You shouldn't have." She whispered. I pulled away and looked Yang in the eye. She didn't look angry. No, there was something else. She looked sad. "And I shouldn't have made fun of your chest or treat you like a kid or shoved you." She smiles weakly. "Man, I am a bad sister."

"Stop!" I demand, almost sounding like Weiss. It kind of scared me. "Can we just… drop it and go to bed. I going to need my rest for tomorrow."

"It is almost ten which is way past your bedtime." Yang smiles, ruffling up my now damp hair.

Yang scooped me up and took me to my bed.

"Hey wait!" I blurted. I'm surprised that I haven't woken anyone up yet. "Can I sleep with you tonight… just this once?"

Yang shrugged. "Yeah, I don't mind. Let me get ready for bed first."

Yang strolls over to the other set of bunk beds, lifts me up and sets me safely down. I quickly throw the blankets over myself. The scent of Yang filled my nostrils. It smelled like a warm summer day. I buried my face deep in pillows and waited for Yang.

I could hear the drawers slide open and close. "I'll be out in just a sec." Yang shuts the bathroom door.

I tightened my grip on the blanket, pulling them up to my chin. They were so soft, I was almost jealous of Yang's bed. It was nice and warm too like Yang! I started to feel bad for almost saying that Yang would leave. That she would leave just like my mom and never come back.

The lights flickered off in the bathroom and Yang walks out into the dark. There were a couple of thumps than a small squeak of the bed. Yang pulls herself up onto her bed. The bed groans and shuffled around until Yang stops moving. She threw the covers over herself, resting her head inches from mine. Her lilac eyes twinkle.

"This reminds of the time when Dad was telling us ghost stories one night and you couldn't sleep by yourself for a week," Yang whispered.

"That was still different. I was a naive little girl." I replied while wiggling closer to her.

She snakes an arm around me and pulls me in like a fish caught in a snare. I tucked my head under her chin.

"Oh, look at you using big words."

I pouted and pinched her arm. Yang yelped and rubs her wounded arm.

"Okay, okay no more jokes. Night Rubes."

"Night Yang."

We both fell into a lulling sleep.

* * *

 **I got no add ons. Like, comment, subscribe and I'll see y'all next Monday! BYE!**


	11. kidnapped

**So for the next few chapters, there is going to be a lot of bouncing back and forth between characters for... reasons. So just hop right in and I'll see you at the end... or not. I mean I don't even know is you guys read this so I could just be wasting time or I could tell that a lot of people die in the next four chapters. Whatever! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Weiss' PoV

It nearly eight when Blake woke up. She has a better habit of getting up early than the sisters. But I was always the first to wake. I took the opportunity to take a shower and have the bathroom all to myself. Once out of the shower, I changed into some overalls with a light blue shirt and a white jacket. I had to climb onto the toilet to reach the sink and brush my teeth. When I saw my reflection in the mirror, something felt wrong. Wrong in the way I looked. Not just because I looked like a kid, but I didn't look like myself. I didn't feel like myself either. And, for some reason, I couldn't put my finger on the face in the mirror staring me down, I quickly brushed my teeth. I sat down, slid off the toilet, headed back to my bed and waited for everyone else.

"Morning Weiss." Blake yawned. She slid out of bed. Running her fingers through her hair and stretched afterward.

"Morning."

Blake, while making her way to the bathroom, turned to me, asking how I slept.

"I'm surprised I fell asleep at all. With Yang and Ruby talking to so loud last night. I'm more surprised that you were able to fall asleep." I answer.

"I didn't want to tune in on their private conversation, but, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep myself from listening," Blake said before shutting the bathroom door.

Yang was next then Ruby who was woken up by Yang. She helped Ruby get down after hopping of herself. Without exchanging a word, the sisters got ready. Ruby changed into some overalls like mine except for the red shirt and Yang wore she normal combat attire. The days haven't gotten warmer for her combat attire, but I was not going to say anything.

Blake came out of the bath with her usual attire as well. "Are we ready?" She asks.

The three look at each other than to me. I crossed my arms and turned away.

They went the 'plan' real quick before leaving.

"We'll be right back Weiss. If someone knocks just… you know… ignore it I guess." Yang shrugs. Being the last one out she shut the door.

I sigh after a couple of silence, letting my hands fall into my lap. "Please help us Ozpin."

Blake's PoV

Something didn't sit well with me when we left. Like this feeling of something, bad happening to Weiss sat in my stomach like a pile of rocks. Ruby nor Yang showed any signs of worry and if they did, they're hiding it pretty well.

Several students were already in uniform heading to their first class. Some of them noticed us and gave us weird looks when they saw Ruby sitting on Yang's shoulders. Her finger twirled around Yang's cowlick, too entranced to care about the onlookers.

Ruby slumps over the blondes head. "Do you guys think Ozpin can really fix this?"

"Are you questioning your decision of talking to Ozpin because your nervous or do you think he actually can't fix," Yang asks.

Ruby didn't answer. I couldn't relate to how much pressure was resting on her shoulders. She's put a lot of faith in Ozpin thinking that he'll fix this. Faith's something that is hard to find in our world. And a youthful person like Ruby is going to find out that faith is hard to keep as well.

"What he doesn't know what to do?" I asked a little harsh than I intended.

The sisters shared a look of questioning. Yang was the one to actually ask a question "What do you mean by that?"

I stopped walking, Yang stopped just a step in front of me. "I mean is what if Ozpin can't help us? Like Weiss said, we can't just expect him to throw some magic on Ruby and Weiss and they instantly turn back to normal."

"What other choice do we have?" Ruby countered. " Like you said, Ozpin could be our only hope."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Of course, she would play that card, smart girl. My mouth snapped shut because there was nothing else to say.

The elevator dinged when we reached the top floor. Ruby was starting to get nervous. Yang and I could tell because once she started talking about something she'd rant and wouldn't shut up unless Yang pinched her leg.

"Keep it together Rubes." Ruby was basically clinging to Yang's head in nervous. It looked quite ridiculous from my point of view.

We stop just before the threshold of Ozpin. Yang and I face each other. She gives us the okay. I push open the door and we step in.

Weiss' PoV

It took me a couple tries, but I did it! I finally did it! I successfully grabbed a book from the top shelf over my desk. The only one that I own and use for entertainment. Its shiny gold curving letters popped off the brown leather. The world of Remnant always was my favorite book. It was like a history book but more interesting to read. The book told life like a fairy tale. It was something I hid from the group. Don't give me that look, Blake has her own personal collection of books she has hidden somewhere.

I sat comfortably in my bed, reading. But for some reason, I kept looking back on the last few days of being a kid. I didn't enjoy being treated like one, but I couldn't deny acting like a kid was fun. I had so much fun going ice skating, playing cards and going to the aquarium with… Yang.

I suddenly felt sluggish and sad. A mopy feeling that's what it had been so kind to me for the last few days and in return, I blatantly ruin it like I always do. She treated me like the sister I wanted when growing up.

My stomach knots from the way I've treated everyone. Unfairly and unkindly. I messed so bad this time, and what hasn't happened in a long time, I didn't know how to solve it. Which made the whole situation all the worse.

My thoughts were suddenly halted when there was a knock on the door. "Hello?" A gruff voice called on the other side.

Alarms were flashing and blaring in my mind. I didn't know who this person was, but they were not here to simply say hello. I quickly hop off the bed, but in my quickness, the book falls off the bed and thump loudly against. My entire body stiffs. A tense silence sucked up all the air out of my lungs.

The knob started to jiggle violently. I ducked under the bed. The cracking wood split through the air and the door was thrown open in seconds. Several pairs of black boots came waltzing in.

"Are you sure this the room, Dives?" the gruff voice growled.

The man known as Dives replies weakly. "Yes, sir."

"Search the area!" Gruffy commands. That's the gruff voices nickname. I'm not creative enough and paranoid at the moment. "Find her!"

My heart was racing. Books crashed to the floor. Coats and clothes were thrown out of the closet and the bathroom was destroyed. I watched a set of boots walk around my bed, stopping in front of the book. Everything seemed to slow within that one second. A meaty hand reached for the book and scooped it off the floor. Then time went back to normal. The bed went flying across and the spotlight was pointing directly at me. I scrabble to stand. All eyes were on me. The black and white attire with the symbol of a wolf with three slash marks sent a shiver down my back. The white fang had broken into our dorm, knowing that I was here.

"GRAB HER!" Gruffy roars.

Panic was driving me over the edge. I make a quick decision and dash for the door. Several thumps and groans told me that these guys went too smart. I had a grip on the door frame when a meaty hand yanked on my shirt.

"You morons! Do I have to do everything!" Gruffy lifts me up with ease. I squirm and kick the air, demanding he let me go.

He ignores and tells everyone to move out. There was one thing I could do now. Scream bloody murder.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled with all my might

"Shut her off!" One man cried clutching his faunus ears.

"PYRR-mhf." A white rag covered my mouth and nose. It smelt weird. My squirming and kicking weaken and slow. It became harder to keep my eyes up. Everything went black.

* * *

 **Yeah, this where I start lighting everything on fire. I'M LIKE A PYROTECHNIC! I'LL BURN EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!This is the plot and everything is going downhill from here. Next chapter will most likely be a long one. Anyway, Like, Comment, Subscribe, and I'll y'all next Monday! BYE!**


	12. Search and destroy

**Yeah, I'm burning everything down. Also this is where the chapters get a lot longer. Hope y'all enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom.**

* * *

Blake's PoV

"Please explain the situation to me miss belladonna," Ozpin asked.

Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon, sat his desk eyeing each us, but mainly kept his focus on Ruby, who was sitting in one of the chairs he offered us. Yang chose to stand while Ruby and I sat.

I sucked in a deep and spoke. "Ruby and I were staying at a hotel in vale. When, one morning, she woke up like this. We didn't know how it happened so I took her back Beacon and waited until today to tell you."

Ozpin leaned over his desk resting his arms on the desk. "Does anyone know about her?"

I bit my lip before answering. "We did run into team JNPR on our way back, but no one else has seen her."

I could feel Yang tense a little. "You didn't tell me about that."

Ozpin puts on a hand. "Miss Xiao-Long, please." Yang didn't speak out again."Is there anyone else that has this effect?" He continues.

We all gave glances to one another to see if we had permission from each other to tell him that Weiss is a kid as well.

"Well…"Ruby fiddled with her hands as she spoke. "Weiss is a kid."

"And did she come as well?"

"She was afraid that you were going to tell-" I was cut with the door bursts open.

Good Witch came rush along with two Atlas military people. One of them, being the general of the Atlas army, was Ironwood. The other I could not recognize, but she did very familiar to me. She was younger than Good Witch but older than us. Her snow white hair was set up in a bun and her eyes piercing bl- _Winter._ Weiss' older sister. A woman of high skill in the military and in the Schnee family semblance. A woman who should not be taken lightly.

"We had intruders." Good Witch said. "The white fang broke into one of the dorms and took a student."

The air in my lung felt like caramel. Listening to the white fang, my past, coming to Beacon and taking a student made knots form in my stomach. Ruby and Yang felt the same way. The three of us shared the same worried look.

"Wh-which room?" Ruby sputtered.

There was a small hint in Good Witch's eyes that gave the answer away. Ruby gasped, Yang growled, and I stayed silent.

' _Not Weiss. Not Weiss!'_ I screamed in my head. I knew the white fang was planning something get back at the SDC, but I didn't think they would do something like kidnapping the heiress.

"RWBY's dorm was destroyed and the heiress is missing." Good Witch said.

"Winter, take some my men and go look the heiress," Ironwood commanded. Winter nods and disappears through the doors.

The three of us turned to Ozpin. "Is there anything we can do?" Ruby asked.

Ozpin stands. "Although prefer you three not to get involved, she is your teammate and I trust that you three can bring her back safely."

The three of us nod. Yang scoops Ruby and sets her on her shoulders. Before we dash out to start our search of Weiss, Ozpin calls out to us. "Oh and Miss Rose!"

Ruby swivels her head to face him. "Yes?"

Ozpin gives a friendly smile of encouragement. "Please try to stay out of trouble."

Ruby returns the smile and gives a thumbs up. She then commands Yang and me to move as fast as we can.

Yang's PoV

Out of all the people! Out of all the times! Out of all the places! Why here? Why now? I wanted these questions answered. I also wanted to break someone's back over my knee for how much crap Weiss has been through and now this.

Ruby arms snake around my head to hold onto me. Blake at my side as we dashed out of the front entrance, to the air tram. I ignore Ruby's complaints about the cold air. One man stopped us, saying the tram is too full and we would have to wait for the next one in ten minutes.

"We don't have time for this!" I growl taking Ruby off my shoulders and handing her to Blake. "Blake watch Ruby. I'll meet you guys in the city, but when you get down there don't wait. Start looking!" I command before heading to the garage.

I throw open the door and skip over the stairs, slam my hand on the button to open the garage, strap on my helmet and slip on my aviators. The engine roars to life with the simple twist of a key. I rev my bike several times then took off down the road that headed straight to Vale.

I caught a glimpse of the air tram taking off from Beacon through all the trees zooming by me. I push my bike to the limit, speeding down the windy first stop was Junior's club, hoping that he would know anything the white fang.

Junior slams his cup. "This is the third damn time you've come in here and interrogated me, Blondie!" He growls over the loud music and the stomping of people's feet. Hey, at least the club was up and running again.

"Look," I say, leaning my weight to one side of my body. "I just have some simple questions about finding the white fang."

Junior muscles tensed up through his shirt causing me to be on guard. "Why do you want to know about those crazies?"

"Because they were at my school earlier today and kidnapped a student!" the heat rose inside me. My patience was running thin. With Weiss missing, my emotions were at a boiling point.

Junior sighs, thinking for a moment. "I'm sorry Blondie, but I got nothing where the White Fang could except that they have meetings in a warehouse."

His information on what their meeting spot is was better than nothing at all. I thank him and leave. Returning quickly to my bike, I pull out my scroll and call Blake.

Ruby's PoV

"So, where ya heading?" Sun asks. His hands behind his head and a drink he held in his tail.

I was sandwiched between the two giants. Sun didn't seem to take much notice in me being one third my normal size. He simply smiled and waved at me.

Sun takes a long sip of his drink, waiting for Blake to answer. Blake though looks more annoyed with him the longer he slurps.

"Can you stop!" She hisses. "I'm trying to think."

The straw pops free from Sun's mouth and tosses the empty cup in a nearby trash can then turns his attention to me.

"Could you catch me up on everything?" He whispers.

I start from the beginning, telling him that Weiss and I, for some unknown reason, were turned into kids and that we tell Ozpin about it, which we did, but Weiss decided to stay for reasons that I'm not going to tell and that the White Fang kidnapped her and we are trying to find out where they took her.

"Man," He breathes. "All that happened in the last twenty-four hours."

"It's me-" I was cut off by the buzzing of Blake's scroll.

She fished it out of her pocket and answers. "What is it, Yang?" We stop walking to listen to the conversation.

"I know they hold meetings at the warehouses, But they could have moved because of the last incident."

She stays silent for a minute. I couldn't hear a word Yang had been saying, but the look in Blake's eyes was telling me that She was onto something.

"I might know a place. Tell Good Witch to check mountain Glenn." Blake commands.

She hangs up, shoves the scroll back in her pocket and takes running. Sun calls out to Blake, tell her to wait up. When she doesn't, Sun scoops me up, sets me on his shoulders and runs after her.

"Jeez! Does she always run away?" Sun asks.

"Only when she on to something or she wants to be left alone," I reply.

Sun gives a chuckle. At least he can lighten the mood.

Weiss' PoV

Dark. Everything was dark and cold and wet. My head throbbing and dizzy, mouth stuffed with a rag and eyes covered. I couldn't focus. The more I tried to think though made my head swim.

"I don't give a damn if she's a child! She'll grow into a monster like her father. The Schnee blood will end… one way or another." Gruffy roars are muffled.

His words made my blood curdle. Heart pounding in my chest, I needed to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Adam said he wants her alive." Another argues.

Gruffy growls unhappily and a door thrown open. The stomping of boots grow louder and closer, strong stern hands grab my straps and yank me up. I yelp and try to use my hands, but they tied behind me. I'm dragged out of the room, into another and thrown to the ground. My entire left arm gets scrapped from the gravel. Moving wasn't an option for every inch I moved dug the tiny rocks deeper into my skin. I could feel the blood trickle down my arm. The blindfold is yanked off. Gruffy is looming over me with a twisted smirk.

"He wants her alive, right?" He cocks his head one way. "But he didn't say how alive she had to be?"

I'm once again pulled from the floor. The back of a fat hand contacts with my face. Not hard enough to break any bones, but I can't say it didn't hurt.

"Shut the door Pys," Gruffy commands. "I want to hear her beg."

Panic and only panic fills my head. ' _Please! If there really are gods of Remnant! PLEASE SEND HELP!'_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see y'all next Monday, BYE! Oh and like, comment, and subscribe!**


	13. A not so happy ending pt 1

**Hello everybody! Haha! Man, I'm so tired. So action sequences are not my strong suit so if it's all just sounds like crap, I understand. Hope you enjoy and I'll see y'all at the bottom!**

* * *

Yang's PoV

I shook my hair out after pulling the helmet off. Good Witch and several atlas robots are waiting for me to join them. Good Witch has a questioning look on her face.

"I hope Miss Belladonna is right for the sake of your teammate." She says pushing up her glasses. " Winter is on her way with reinforcements."

"Good, cause we're gonna need all the help we can get. Blake, Ruby, and Sun are heading this way as we speak."

She nods then commands the androids to spread out and look any signs of life. Good Witch and I stick together as we walk up and down the once lively town. Now filled with decay, death, and Grimm. We watch each other's backs and keep ours open for anything.

The sound of a hovercraft hums the air. The wind is so powerful it pushes my hair in one direction and having to cover my eyes from the dust with an arm.

Blake and Sun jump down from the craft followed by little Ruby falling into Sun's arms. The hovercraft disappears just as fast as it appears.

"Nice of you guys to drop in," I say, snickering at my own pun in my head.

"Good, now that we are more prepared. We're going to set up a premature and search. Two on a lookout, along with some of the androids and the rest of us will keep our eyes open for any clues. Blake, Sun, you two take the first lookout. Yang, Ruby and I will keep searching."

Sunsets Rubes down and pulls his gun chucks. Blake pulls out gambol shroud and is sent off to scouting duty. Ruby comes waddling up to me and takes my hand.

"Yang, keep a good eye on your sister." Good Witch says. "We don't need anymore missing students."

I give her a two finger salute and we start up our search again.

Blake's PoV

Something isn't sitting right in my gut which is never good. I knew something bad would I had sensed it, but why didn't I say anything about? Yang and Ruby are extremely open-minded about me being a Faunus, so didn't I trust myself to tell them something didn't feel right? Guilt was eating me alive. I was perched on top of a building overlooking the town. Not much movement came from my side; Sun said he was clear on his side as well.

' _Why didn't I tell them? None of this would have happened if I had just told them? About how I felt and that I knew the White Fang was going to come after Weiss soon!'_

Rage and self-hate festered inside me now. I growl to myself. "How can I be so stupid! How could I let my teammates down!?"

I needed a distraction from my thoughts and guilt and I had found one. Yang is waving me down, calling up to me saying she's found something.

I easily hop down from the building and join Yang.

Good Witch and Sun are standing at the edge of a cave. The mouth of the cave is man made from bombs and c-4.

"You guys think this it?" Yang asks.

Ruby speaks up after a long silence from her. "Only one way to find out."

Good Witch if first to walk in the Sun then Yang and Ruby followed by me. We all are swallowed up by the darkness.

Weiss' PoV

Blood dripped from my lip, limbs throbbing with pain. My left arm is fire and I'm a hundred percent sure my leg is broken.

Gruffy was taking a break at the moment which gave me a breather. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My crumbled body sat in the corner of the room. My eyes full of tears.

Psy is sitting a rested chair. Arms and legs crossed. He never looked at me. He didn't want to look at me.

"This is how they treat us." Psy finally spoke.

I turn my gaze to him. My lips were pinched in a thin line, eyes narrowed. "Do you really think I don't know how my father is treating the Faunus in the mines?" The question is harsh.

Psy doesn't reply, doesn't look. It angers me for some reason, thinking that he had the right to tell me that my father is a crazies power, hungry man.

"I know he treats the Faunus like animals. He's cruel and careless." My voice rises. "He's a man who cares about nothing and no one unless he gets what he wants!"

I exert the rest of my energy. Lungs were now working overtime. Dust, everything hurt.

I gave a weak chuckle. "It's funny now that say that. I used to tell myself that he loved me every time he missed a residual or that when he got angry and yell. I would say he's been busy at work and it can be stressful." My throat is sore, voice hoarse from speaking. "But I realized at a young age that he's a monster… I think that's why I wanted to become the heiress of the company. To fix what he had destroyed."

Psy Scoffs. "That's a loud shit."

A brow raises on its own. "Excuse me, but do you know a girl by the name of Blake Belladonna."

Psy' face morphs into a look seriousness and finally looks me in the eye. "The coward that ran? Yeah, I know- knew her."

' _Good, we're getting somewhere.'_ I thought. "That _coward_ is on my team. She helped me open my eyes a little more to the Faunus world."

Psy shoots up from his chair. "She's nothing but a trader!" He roars. "Nothing more and nothing less."

I didn't flinch at his outburst. I was too tired. My bones and body aches and burns for rest. The door opens. It's not gruffy luckily; I don't think I can last another beating. The White Fang sounds concern when he asks Psyto 'Come check this out'.

Psy only nods and leaves, slamming the door behind him. I'm left alone in the dimly lit room, broken and tired.

Ruby's PoV

I behind my sister who is in a fighting stance. Her gauntlets click into combat-ready form, Good Witch has her crop at the ready, Blake's gambol shroud in gun form, and Sun with his staff. Several White fang members are at the ready. Their weapons held high and prepared to fire.

A man comes walking up from behind them. He's scrawny and twig-like. Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, a scowl on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He demands.

Yang was about to give a snappy answer but Good Witch cuts in. "We know you have taken Miss Schnee. If you would kindly hand her over we will leave in peace."

The man's eyes narrow. "I'm sorry, but no one is leaving. Kill them." he's cold when he speaks, not batting an eye at the offer from Good Witch.

Gunfire rings out and bullets twinkle in the cave coming from both ends. Everything is thrown into a chaotic blur.

Weiss' PoV

Gunfire rang out. My weak eyes snap open. They're here. They've found me. My thoughts swim in a craze. I've found a new energy in my body to force myself to move. Psy was dumb to leave me untied. It takes time for me to stand, I hug the wall as I do and use it steady myself on my good leg and hobble to the door.

' _Come on!'_ I'm pushing my body the limit. I reach for the knob and turn it. Too tired to catch myself I fall through the doorway out to the dusty alleyway. There is shouting and gunfire coming from my left. I get on my hands and knee and crawl to the exit of the alley. The first people I say are White fang members firing at the other side of the city. I watch the bullets hit a purplish pink glyph and gunfire being returned. A blond tail catches my attention. Sun was fighting a few nearby white Fang members.

"Sun." I try to speak out enough for him to hear, but there is no use. With all the noise and chaos he can't hear.

"Sun." I try again and again. My throat's on fire. My body is going numb. It feels as if my life is slipping away. Hot tear out of the corner of my eyes. ' _I can't stop here. There are so many things I need to say, that I need to fix.'_

"SUN!" I scream before falling to the floor unable to move.

He turns in my direction. Blue eyes widen and he rushes to me but is stopped by heavy fire. He pulls back. I'm unable to keep my eyes open any longer. Darkness swallows my vision.

Yang's PoV

This wasn't planned very well. Hell, nothing ever goes right on this team. With the white fang barreling down on us and no backup in sight. Things were going pretty grim. Sun did give us a small push forward, but it's nothing serious. He pulls back after taking some serious gunfire.

"I heard Weiss just three or four alleys down." Sun is winded and his aura low. "She's looked pretty banged."

There an awakening in my soul. Fire burns through my body hearing Weiss' condition. My semblance was activated.

"We need to end this. Now!" I roar.

"Yang, we can't just charge in head first." Ruby whimpers. "We need a plan… a-and I think I got one that might work."

Good Witch grumbles. "If you have a plan then speak quickly, I don't I can hold them back much longer."

"Okay, Okay. Blake, you flank left and Sun flanks right. Good Witch, you will provide cover for Yang as she comes up the middle." Ruby instructed

My brows creased. "What are you, Ruby?"

"That's the dangerous part. I'll sneak off while you guys draw the fire. Sun said she was just down the street."

That part of the plan I did not like, but it our only option. For the mighty gods of Remnant please let this work.

I command Blake and Sun to head to their positions, Good Witch gives me a subtle nod, Ruby gives a thumbs up. I give a two finger salute and she runs off.

"I sure hope this works or we are all in serious trouble." Good Witch says when I come up next to her.

"It will," I say. "I trust Ruby."

Ruby's PoV

Blake and Sun hop from broken building to broken building. Carefully dodging bullets. Explodes causes an episode of dirt to fling everywhere. That was Yang drawing of the attention as good Witch shields her. I worm my threw the broken buildings trying my best to stay out of the sidewalks.

Every minute or so I'd poke my head out to see if I could spot Weiss. Ivory gleams out of the corner on my eye. I snap my head that direction. Weiss, bloodied and bruised, is lying on the dirt floor not moving.

My heart stops. ' _Where we too late? She can't be dead? No!... Weiss_ …'

She not too far away, I can reach her. I step out of my safe haven and make a dash for my best friend.

I drop down next her scrapping my knees in the process. "Weiss?" I put my hands on her and shake. She does not respond.

I shake her again, more violently. "Weiss!" Tears forming in my eyes. "Weiss!" I cry.

There is a silence then a barely audible groan. "... Ruby…"

My heart skips a beat. She's alive! I don't hesitate to try and carry her. My first and only try is picking her bridal style, failed. I didn't have enough muscle mass do so. With one option left, I take two fist fulls of her overall straps and pull her along with me.

I groaned pulling and tugging my unconscious friend along. White fang members were flooding in shooting down our robs and pushing us back. I'm too close to give up even though my arms burned I couldn't stop. In fact, I'm so close to Yang that I cry out to her almost pleading for help.

She doesn't hear. Being in the middle of a war zone made sense, but I don't stop trying to get her attention.

There's another explosion. I jump on top of Weiss to cover her. Hot tears are back and start to roll down my face. I'm scared, not because of everything going around me, but the sheer thought of Weiss not making it is tearing my heart up inside.

"PLEASE, WEISS!" I break down.

The sobs are so loud it grabs someone's attention. A nearby White Fang member shouts at me, his gun loaded and ready to fire. I turn to him in panic, still shielding Weiss. Everything happens in slow motion the trigger is pulled. There's no time for me to move. Nowhere to run.

I just watch the bullet come barreling towards me. There's a flash of a bluish white mass in front of me. The creature takes the bullet with a growl and lunges at the white fang. Its fur and symbols in its body tell me that it's a Beowolf. A white one. Several more come spring out from the buildings. Getting the jump on the White Fang. The enemy side starts to thin out and the remaining member call for a retreat.

"Ruby!" My sister cries.

I turn her. "Yang!"

She runs up next to me, falls down and pulls me into a huge bear hug. "It worked Ruby! Your plan worked."

I let myself relax and I cry in Yang's shoulder. The tender moment is ruined when a womanly voice demands something. Something that makes my skin curl.

"Where is my sister?" Her tone is hard and sharp.

Yang releases me and turns her attention to the woman. The same woman that IronWood commanded to send out a search for Weiss, has the same ivory white hair as Weiss. My mind started to connect the dots.

"Where is Weiss?"

I act quickly. "She's over here and hurt real bad!"

The woman comes rushing over, stepping past Yang and I. Our attention follow her. A sharp gasp echoes through the air when her dull blues eyes land on the smaller Schnee. Horror is the only emotion on the woman's face. She kneels down next to Weiss.

"Weiss…" The woman breathes. She gently picks up the small Schnee and turns to us with anger in her eyes. "What happened to my sister?"

* * *

 **Okay sooooooo... yeeeaaaah. It's going to be hard for me to write Winter, but I want to have some sisterly bonding between the two because there isn't much bonding between the Schnee sisters. So if my writing becomes super crappy it's because I can't write winter worth my life. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Like, comment, subscribe and I'll see ya next Monday! BYE!**


	14. A not so happy ending pt 2

Yang's PoV

' _Is this woman really Weiss' sister? What is she doing in vale?'_ I had mixed emotions when Winter demands what happened to her sister. The Winter Weiss told me about sounded like she didn't care for her little sister, but this woman showed a lot of compassion for the little snowflake.

"She… she's hurt." Ruby said weakly.

The elder Schnee growls and walks past us, Weiss still in her arms. My boiling blood causes me to tighten my hand into a fist. Ruby reaches up and grabs my tighten fist. I turn to her, she only shakes her head. I understand and relax, but the bitter anger is still lurking.

We clear out of Mountain Glenn, heading back to Beacon. Weiss is given immediate attention when landing and is rushed off the to the infirmary. Blake says bye to Sun and we fall behind the nurses taking Weiss. Winter ahead of us though, standing right next to Weiss, her hands behind her back, heels clicking loudly almost as if she's stomping.

She's going to ask questions and she's not going to be happy when asking them. I just hope she'll listen instead and not try to lecture us. Being the older sibling, I know what it's like to be panicked over your younger sibling.

When going through a set of doors, one of the nurses hang back and tells us to wait outside. Winter is less than happy, but complies. The nurse disappears to join the other.

There is a tense minute of silence before Winter turns to the three of us. Brows creased angrily, her lips pushed into a thin line, eyes glaring daggers at all of us.

"Would one of you care to explain as to why my sister is a toddler?" She growls.

None of us speak.

"Well?"

Silence.

Winter straightens herself up. "I think I'm going to have a talk with professor Ozpin to see if Weiss can be switched to a more reliable team." she starts to walk off.

"Oh, and you were so _reliable_ when she needed you," I growl only immediately regret the words.

Winter halts. There's a dangerous silence in the air. She turns back to us, eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?"

No turning back now. "You heard me." I cross my arms.

She strolls up to me, her nose inches from mine. "Do you think you have the right to speak to me in that tone, brute."

"Did you think you had the right to leave your sister when she needed you the most. Weiss told me you left her in that hell hole."

"I couldn't bring her with me to the military. She was still a child."

"You could have visited!" I was shouting now.

She's scowling now. "Just like your mother could have."

The rage inside me boiling. Within the blink of an eye, my eye color changes. "How the hell do you know about my mother."

"The same way you found out about me leaving home. I got my information from an old drunken crow though." With that, Winter walks away.

Once she turns the corner, I pick up a waiting room chair and- Blake stops me by giving me a hug. The anger is quickly replaced with sadness and hurt. I drop the chair and fall the fall to the floor, wrap my arms around Blake and let myself cry. Something I haven't done in years.

She coos in my ear, running her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. My heart feels like it has a hand encasing it and crushing it slowly. Ruby tries her best to add herself to the hug by coming from the side. A tiny hand slides up and down my back.

"It's gonna be okay, Yang, I promise," Blake whispers.

After a couple of minutes of getting my emotions out, I set the chair back up and sit in it sluggishly. I'm both physically and mentally exhausted. Blake sits down next to me. Ruby crawls up into the kitten's lap.

A weak and tired smile plays across my lips. "We're a mess."

Blake can only chuckle.

As the minutes go by, it gets harder and harder for me to keep my eyes open. Blake notices and disappears for a second and returns with a blanket and pillow.

"Here." She hands them to me. I don't argue and set the pillow up comfortably on the chair and wrap the blanket around me and close my eyes.

Blake's PoV

Yang had finally fallen asleep. Ruby sat next to her sister, playing on her scroll while I read a book. One nurse informed us that Ozpin would be here soon to talk to us about Weiss' condition.

"Is it bad?" I ask.

The nurse can only smile weakly before leaving again. I sigh and go back to my book.

Minutes later the clicking of a cane echoes through the infirmary halls. There was no need to guess who it was.

Ozpin came walking up to us, a solemn look on his face. "Good evening Miss Belladonna and Miss Rose."

"Hello." We reply in unison.

"I'm certain the nurse has informed you two, so I will waste no time in telling you that Weiss' condition was nearly critical. If you all had not found her in time, she would be in a much worse state."

"When will she be able to leave the infirmary?" Ruby asks. I can by the way her voice quivered. She's scared of what the answer might be.

Ozpin sighs. "Hopefully soon, but with no aura to heal her quicker. We took in extra caution when using a healing medicine with dust infused with it."

My eyes widen. "What?... But Professor Ozpin that can be dangerous."

"I understand your concern Miss Belladonna," Ozpin says. "But with the high chance of her not living, I didn't want to play the waiting game to see how she would turn out."

Dust medicine is dangerous. Yes, it can help with healing bones and stitch up the skin faster, but it has some side effects. Some dangerous others not so much. It's almost like playing with magic and magic can kill or heal.

"What about side effects?" I ask.

"We do not know yet, but with the way her body is wired, Weiss could have the mind of a child when she wakes."

Ruby gasps. "... You not joking, are you?"

Ozpin, sadly, shakes his head no. "I'm sorry Miss Rose, but her chances of having the mind of a child is high."

We let his words sink into our brains. It's going to be hard to explain to Yang about what could, and will, most likely happen to Weiss.

"W-well what about Winter… Weiss' sister?" I'm nervous that the older Schnee will accuse us of what's happened to Weiss.

"I will tell her the news. There is no need for a fight between Winter and Ruby's team." Ozpin replies.

We thank him before he walks off and we go back to what we were doing before Ozpin showed up.

It gets later and later in the evening until it's fully dark outside. The nurses had brought us sandwiches and bottles of water. Yang is still asleep when receiving the food. Ruby wakes her sister so we can eat. It's silent when we eat.

It's almost midnight when the nurse comes out again. We hop to our feet waiting for what she has to say.

"Miss Schnee is awake and well." She says. We all breathe a sigh of relief. "But, I'm afraid to say that she has lost her current mindset of a seventeen-year-old… I'm… sorry."

There was no surprise for me and Ruby, but for Yang this was news.

"What? What… what do you mean she lost her mindset? She didn't get amnesia, did she? Or, or a concussion?" Yang panics.

The nurse looks between the three of us, confused. "I thought Ozpin told you three what happened?"

"He didn't-" Yang was cut off by me.

"He did, but Yang wasn't awake for that part. It's okay nurse we'll explain it to her before going to see her."

The nurse can only nod as thanks. She says that when we are ready just come through the door slowly she doesn't want the young Schne in a panic. She disappears and doesn't return again.

Yang turns to the two of us. "Explain. Now." She demands.

"Ozpin said that Weiss was near death when she got here and he didn't want to risk losing her so he made the decision to inject dust mixed medicine to help speed up the process of healing, but it came at a cost," I state.

"Her memory…" Yang breathes.

"N-not quite, Yang," Ruby says. "With the way her body is, her mind was manipulated to act like her body's age is, which means she's going to act a kid, not like the Weiss we know."

Yang is given a minute to take in the news. She sighs deeply and says she ready to meet, but I know none of us really ready to meet the young Schnee. I push open the door and we all head in.

Ruby's PoV

She didn't look, she didn't say hello, She didn't care. It hurts seeing her eyes wander elsewhere.

"Weiss, honey?" Blake says in a mother like voice.

She looks to us, a sad look on her face. "Hello."

"Do… do you know who we are?" Yang asks, her voice wavering.

She ignores Yang's question and asks her own. "Where will I be staying?"

Yang can only shutter. I can she's hurting on the inside.

I step up for Weiss to see me. "You'll be staying with us… I-If that's okay with you."

Weiss nods and slides off the bed. She reaches out her hand for Blake to hold. Blake takes her hand. I quickly take her other hand and Yang's hand. So the four of us are connected.

Weiss gives me a sad smile. I give a reassuring half-smile and we head back to the dorm.

She's not intrigued by our small dorm. She doesn't ask questions about who we are or freaks out the mess in our dorm. Weiss only asked which bed is hers and what toothbrush is hers. Yang shows her both.

"She doesn't seem happy," Blake whispers.

"I think this is the point her life when Winter left. That's most likely why she's feeling mopey." I reply.

Blake and I watch as Yang tucks her in bed saying goodnight. Weiss rolls over, ignoring the blonde. Yang sighs and tells us to get ready for as well. We don't argue, in fact, we get ready as quickly as possible to try and not lose any more sleep than we already have. Blake helps me up into my own then crawls into her own. Yang is last to bed which meant she has to turn off the light. Once my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light.

Sobbing touches my ears causing me snap awake. The sad sound came from under me. I slowly roll to the edge of my bed where the bookshelf is and crawl down until my feet touch the cool wood. Weiss is facing the opposite side of me. The blanket is thrown over her head, curled up in a ball. Her little sobs snap some of my heartstrings.

"Weiss?" I whisper.

She continues to lightly sob. I step on the bed and plop down next to the young Schnee, slipping under the covers. "Weiss?"

"Go… go away!" she whispers harshly, trying to choke back a sob at the same time.

"Weiss, please… Let me help you." I plead.  
Weiss' sobs die down after a minute of trying to catch her breath. She rolls over to face me. Her eyes red and puffy. Hot and fresh tears roll down her face, she tries her best to rub them away as she sniffles. I hesitate to pull her closer, but I do it.

"Why?" She whimpers. "Why did she leave me?"

Weiss was asking me why her sister left her and I had no answer to her question. I didn't know much about Weiss' and Winter's relationship, but from what Yang had said early about Winter leaving gave me a good idea.

"I… I don't know, Weiss." It hurt to say the words.

New tears form and she pulls herself closer to me, burying her head in my chest to cry. The only thing I can do is stroke her head and shush or coo at her.

"It's okay Weiss." A new voice purred.

We both gasp and turn to the voice. Yellow eyes shine through the dark. Blake was woken by us.

"D-did we wake you up?" I ask.

"Yeah, then I woke your sister." The blonde in the background says hello.

Yang heads to the other side of the bed and slides in next to Weiss. Blake slips in next to me. We're a bit crunched in, but Yang and Blake fix that quickly. Yang takes Weiss and lays her cross her upper body. Blake does the same to me. Her chest isn't as big as Yang's, but at least I won't suffocate. They both snuggle next to each other.

"I'm not suffocating you am I, Weiss?"

"No… no, you're fine," she mumbles.

Yang giggles and runs her hand through Weiss' hair, coddling her head close her chest. Blake kind of does the same thing to me, instead of running her hand my hair, she makes circles on my back. I enjoy the attention and try to cuddle up close to her. Blake gives a weak chuckle. \The rest of the night goes smoothly.

* * *

 **It's a mess it's all a mess! I didn't originally plan for any of this to happen and here we are... woohoo.**


	15. OH, what a day!

**Haha. HELLO! It's the start of spring break and I'm going to inform you guys that I will NOT be uploading next Monday. I WILL NOT BE UPLOADING NEXT MONDAY. It's most likely because I'll get no writing done while on break. So don't freak out if I don't upload another chapter I was just having a break. Okay, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll in two Mondays.**

* * *

Yang's PoV

The sun pours through the window. It's around nine, but I've been up since seven. Ruby's all curled up in a ball on top of Blake. Blake had a hand tucked safely around Rubes to keep her from falling off. There's a little moan coming from under my view. Weiss was still asleep, using me as a pillow. I don't blame her. My chest is pretty great at being a pillow.

She's nicely snuggled up against my body, her tiny hands gripping my shirt to make sure I don't go anywhere. It makes me happy to know that she's secretly a cuddler. An ice queen with a frozen heart likes to snuggle. The thought almost made me laugh.

"Hey there, snowflake," I whisper, rubbing her head. "I hope you're having a sweet dream."

"Yang?"

Blake had finally woken up.

I answer with a hum. "Hm?"

"Do you think Winter will try to Weiss back to Atlas?"

I look down at the little princess. "I hope not."

We laid there in silence, listening to nothing but Ruby's soft snores. Ruby's always been a little snorer. That just makes her all the more cuter.

It's nearly ten when Blake and I decide that it's time to get up. Ruby, of course, complains, but Weiss doesn't say a word. She clambers off me, hops off the bed and heads straight for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Once we are ready we head down to the cafeteria to get some food. Ruby holding Weiss' hand the entire time. In the cafeteria no one is there, they're all either at their class or skipping. We grab our food and sit down. Blake and Weiss on one side, Ruby and I on the other. We eat in silence. Weis, though, only stares at her food. She is able to drink her milk, but nothing else.

I can only sigh watching her. We clean up our area and back to the dorms. Ruby holds Weiss' hand on the way back as well.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Blake whispers.

I glance at Weiss. She looks sad, depressed, antisocial, and doesn't make eye contact with anyone. The determined, hard-working, annoying at times, Schnee is gone and is replaced with a child, a kid you might say, of Weiss' past.

"I don't know," I reply.

Blake face morphs into a worried expression when hearing my answer. It's an honest answer, I don't know what's going to become of Weiss.

Weiss gasps loudly which breaks me from my thoughts. Standing in the middle of the hall is Winter, hands behind her back and a less than happy look on her face.

"W-winter…" Weiss stammers softly.

I growl and step in front of Ruby and Weiss, taking a protective stance. "What are you doing here?"

Winter isn't in the slightest intimidated by me. "I've come to take Weiss back to Atlas where I can keep an eye on her."

"You can't take our teammate!" Blake steps in from behind.

"My sister is better off in my care than yours." Winter snaps.

The fire in my veins is rise at a dangerous rate. I'm afraid of snapping in front of the little Schnee just to prove Winter right.

"Please… don't take her…" Ruby whimpers.

We all turn our eyes to Ruby standing next to Weiss holding an arm out protectively, her face is tear-stained and trembling in fear of losing Weiss.

"I've already lost so much and I don't want to lose my best friend too!" She's seconds away from breaking into a sob.

Winter sighs. "I'm sorry little girl, but she is my sister and as a sister, I must watch over her."

"You don't get to decide what she wants," Blake growls.

"And you do?"

"I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Weiss screams.

A cold silence slices through the argument. Weiss had spoken her mind and the look on Winter's face is shock and sadness. I almost felt sorry for her… almost.

"Weiss… please. Be rational. I'm-"

"No! You left me!" Weiss growls. "You felt me without a word!"

"I had to for your own safety!" Winters' voice is firm and strong once again. "I made a promise to Mother to watch over you."

"Then why did you leave?" The tears were now falling down her now screwed up face.

Winter was ready to shoot back her answer, but the look of sadness came back squandering any strength in her voice. "... because I wasn't strong enough to protect you, Weiss… I wasn't able to protect you from father. That's why I felt to become stronger. To come back and take you away. Mother wanted me to take you away from that place."

It's awkward watching two siblings argue. To watch one break down and spill their guts for the other. Weiss' screwed up face had fallen, eyes big blue and watery. She ran to her sister and gave her a hug. Winter was shocked. We all were.

"I've been waiting for you to come back." The little Schnee sobbed. "I thought you left because you hated me! Because father had appointed me heiress and not you."

Winter sighs. "Weiss." She knelt down in front of her and her into a hug. "I'm sorry I hid the truth from you, but it was for your own safety."

Ruby came up from behind me and tugged on my arm. I put my attention to my own sister. She motions me to kneel down and I comply.

"What's going on?" She whispers.

I can only smile. "I'll explain later."

"I'm sorry to intrude on this touching moment, but Winter I must speak with you." Ozpin had snuck up from behind us. He nearly gave us all a heart attack.

Weiss seems worried about her sister talking to Ozpin because she's now clinging to her sister almost begging her not to go.

Blake turns to Ozpin. "What do you want us to do?" She asks.

"Take Weiss back your dorm. Glynda will be there in a short time to explain Weiss' condition as well as Ruby's." He says.

Winter walks Weiss to us, telling her that she'll be back in a short matter of time then looks me dead in the eye. "Watch her." it wasn't a demand, it was more like an older sibling to older sibling voice. It's an older sibling think so some might not get it like others do.

I nod, gather Weiss in my arms and we head to the dorms.

"Will Winter be okay? I-is she in trouble? Did father find out about her and mother's plan?" Weiss was desperate for answers to her questions.

We all sat patiently waiting for Goodwitch. She couldn't sit still for some reason. She's hyper and bouncing in her seat waiting for one ya to answer.

"Winter is in no trouble with Ozpin, Weiss. She's fine. And I'm sure your father hasn't figured out your sister's plan yet." Blake answers.

"How do you know?" She replies.

"Wouldn't your father try to stop your sister by now if he knew?" I ask.

The question stumps Weiss for a minute. "He could know, but is waiting for the moment." She finally says.

She keeps ranting about the possibility of her father finding out about her sister's plan. Weiss is a smart kid I can tell you that, but something has been nagging me for a while. She hasn't any of our names except for Winters as if she forgot about us, but she doesn't seem afraid of us if she forgot her time here at Beacon and even before that.

"Weiss, do you know who we are?"

Weiss stop mid-rant to ponder my question. "... No, but… there's this feel as if I knew you three at some point. Like there's this fog in my mind that keeps from going there."

That's interesting. The dust didn't seem to take any memory away it just manipulated her mind to her age, blocking any memory she has of the present. I get it now! The healing factor of the dust also works as a corrector too. That's why she can't go to the foggy part of her mind because the dust is trying to correct her state of mind to a kid and an adult!

A knock snaps me out of my thoughts. None of us needed to ask who it was because we already knew. Blake opens the door for Good Witch to come in.

"Hello, Students," she says when entering.

"Hello." We all say in unison.

Good Witch pushes up her glasses to rest nicely on the bridge of her nose. "I'm sure you four have many questions and I will try to the best of my ability to answer them after I explain what has happened to your two teammates."

Blake shuts the door, Good Witch doesn't wait and jumps right.

"We have found several traces of some sort of manipulative dust that Weiss and most likely Ruby has been exposed to. It is a extremely rare dust known for manipulating many things in many different ways. Several trigger points can set off the dust in a different way as well." Good Witch explains.

"So… do you know what triggered Weiss and I to become kids?" Ruby askes after staying silent for a long amount of time.

"It would have to be something from your past that triggered it like a memory, some type of food you ate as a kid, or something along those lines. That is our best guess at the moment."

I sneak a glance over to Weiss, who doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation. It's most likely because she doesn't understand what is happening.

"Ruby, can you think of anything that could have triggered the dust?" Blake asks.

I snap my attention to my little sister. She's pondering the last events before being turned into a kid. She snaps her finger. "Oh, oh! I remember! When you went to that book convention I found an old child's storybook about dungeons and dragons and knights and princesses. It reminded me of all the times Yang read to me when we were little."

Good Witch smiles. "That's good Miss Rose… Miss Schnee, can you recall anything?"

We all turn to Weiss who only gives a simple shrug. Her memory's been fogged and clouded how can she remember?

"... I'm sorry, but I don't know what is going on…" she says with shame.

Good Witch hums, pondering what to say to the young Schnee. "I suppose you don't and explaining will make it all the more harder… Don't worry Miss Schnee, this doesn't concern you." Good Witch adds.

But it does! This whole thing started with Weiss turning into a kid and now she doesn't know what has happened or what is happening. I wish there was more I could do, but there isn't and it's bothersome for me to sit back and do nothing to help Weiss get her memory cleared or turn her back into an adult.

"So what do we do with this information?" Blake askes.

"It is to make the rest of you aware of this dust and to use extreme caution when being around this type of dust."

"Well… what does it look like?" Ruby chimes in.

Good Witch sighs. "We are having issues finding out what the dust looks like as I said before the manipulative dust is rare."

"What about a cure?"

"We are working as fast as we can to find a cure for you and Miss Schnee, Miss Rose."

"A… A cure?" Weiss seemed interested now. "Am I sick? That dust you four have been talking about, do I have it inside me!? Can it kill me?!"

"No, no. You're fine, Weiss… nothing happened to you." It's hard for me to say that she's fine when she's not.

Weiss doesn't seem as worried now that I have reassured her. "O-okay."

"Are there any more questions?" Good Witch askes.

We shook our heads no and Good Witch left so we could ponder what our move is.

"So now what?" Blake asks.

I shrug. "I don't know…"

"Well… w-what can I do?" Weiss steps in sheepishly.

Blake and I look at each other, keeping eye contact to try and read each other's minds. Nothing connects between the two of us.

"How about we wait until your sister comes back from seeing Ozpin then we can find out what we can do." Ruby says. That's why Ruby is the leader because she can think of a plan faster than most.

"It's not a bad idea," Blake says, thinking. "But what do we do for the time being?"

"We could play a game to pass the time," Ruby suggested.

It's not a bad idea. I know it'll distract me from the mess that we are in. Since Weiss was kidnapped and found I haven't really been able to relax.

"Do… do we have to play the game or is it optional?" The little Schnee doesn't seem to keen on the idea of playing a game. It's almost like she doesn't want to mingle with us which I don't blame her for.

"No, you don't have to play, Weiss," Ruby says taking Weiss' hands into her own. "You can watch and if you think it's fun then we'll let you join in. How does that sound?" Weiss gives a timid nod in understanding.

Blake and I set up the hologram and put in our favorite fighting game. I hand Ruby her scroll and hers and my pillow off our beds to sit on. The pillows plop to the floor. Ruby instantly falls on hers, I join her on the floor not long after.

"Ready to get your butt kicked." Ruby always says that, but in all honesty, she loses most of the time so I'm not that intimidated by her words.

"Haha, I think you're going to get your butt kicked big time."

I press start and we fall into our game.

* * *

 **No upload on Monday. I repeat no upload on Monday. I hope y'all have enjoyed. Like, comment and subscribe and I'll see ya in two Mondays.**


	16. Unexpected Changes

**Okay, so the chapters are going back to normal to about 1,300 and 1,700 words per chapter. It's because I don't want to overwork myself and everything. With getting back into the groove of writing, it'll take some time for me to work on that. Please don't freak out or get mad now that the chapters are much shorter now. I'm trying my best to stay of things. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

Weiss' PoV

' _Why is there this cloud blocking my memory? How do these three know me and why I feel a connection with them somehow?'_ These are some the questions that I hope would be answered soon, but not soon enough.

Two of the three girls are playing this fighting game. I don't take much interest in it, but it keeps me entertained for the time being. One of them pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

The blonde one, Yang I-I think, has already beaten her sister, Ruby, the girl that's close to me, seven times out of the ten matches they've played. Blake, the one with the big black bow, sat in bed reading not turning to glance at the sisters or the game. I think I like her the most because… because… because she likes to read, I guess. I-I'm not saying Yang and Ruby don't read, but it looks like they don't read as often as Blake does.

The sisters are more of the carefree kind. Something that I hope to have with Winter one day.

The thought of my sister has more questions popping up in my brain. ' _Why did she come back? How long had mother and her planned this? Why come to Beacon to-... wait, Beacon?'_

"Is something wrong, Weiss?" I snap my gaze to Blake who has a concerning look on her face. "You gasped, is everything okay?"

I was too secluded in my thoughts to know is if I gasped or not. "I… yes, Blake, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Now I'm unsure of how I feel. Beacon did sound so familiar though like I remembered it from something. My eyes widen like I had stumbled upon something ancient. ' _What if the reason I remember Beacon because it's a piece of my foggy memory?! Beacon also the most likely reason why I have this weird connection with these three girls.'_ I know if I want answers then I'm to have to ask questions.

Usually, when a Schnee wants something they don't hold back, but my mind is a fumbling mess. I nibble on my lip and fiddle with my fingers, both are signs of nervousness.

"I...I," I grow frustrated with myself. It's as if my mind doesn't want me to speak. I growl and try to force the words out of my throat. "I… I have some… Questions!" I blurt out.

The sound of a character dying and a man announcing 'player one winner' allows Yang and Ruby turn their attention to me.

When they stay silent I speak or try to. "...Is th-..." I growl and hop off the chair, knowing that it'll take longer to speak, I head to one of the desks, pull out a piece of, a pencil and head back to my chair. I set it down and start to write out my question. _Is this Beacon?_ I then show them the paper. Ruby takes the paper from my hand and reads it out loud. I watch as everyone's face morphs into a surprised look.

"Do you remember anything else, Weiss?" Ruby asks

I try to dig deep into my memory, but the fog thickens. I shake my head 'no'.

Blake's brow knit together. "Something isn't adding up here." She thought out loud.

"If she somehow remembered that we're at Beacon then she might be able to remember other stuff," Yang adds.

Ruby hands me back the paper giving a half smile as she does. ' _She always smiles.'_ I note.

"There might something that triggered her memory like how something triggered Weiss and Ruby to turn into kids."

' _Kids? I can't be a kid?! Winter just left home to join the military and go on missions and stuff like coming to Beacon.'_

Blake is right. Something is definitely not adding up at all.

"Wh… at… happ-..." I turn to my paper again and write down my question.

 _What happened to Ruby and me?_ I hand Ruby the paper and she reads it out loud. She glances to Yang and Blake and then back to Yang.

"Ozpin didn't say we couldn't explain to her," Yang says.

"But It could be wiser if we didn't." Blake counters Yang.

Ruby taps her cheek, slipping into deep thought. "Maybe we shou-"

Another knock on the door cuts her off. Yang hops up to get it. She swings the door open to Winter and another man who seems to be much older with white hairs sticking like a sore thumb from his jet black hair.

"Please, may we come in?" The man askes.

Yang lets them in, but when Winter passes her, Yang's glare hardens like stone. Winter keeps her eyes forward ignoring Yang. She shuts the door behind them.

The man in the white suit introduces himself. "I am General Ironwood, Headmaster of Atlas. I am to inform you all that Weiss will not be leaving seeing that she is under the supervision of Beacons Headmaster, Ozpin." We all breathe a sigh of relief but it's short-lived. "But seeing that Winter will be staying in the general area, Ozpin has approved that you three and Weiss will be sharing an apartment together with Winter."

We all are silent for a long moment. "WHAT!" We are cry out in unison.

"What do you we are _sharing an apartment_!?" Blake demands.

"And why with Winter!?" Yangs says outraged about the idea of sharing an apartment, especially with Winter.

"Do we have to share?" Ruby whines.

Ironwood puts his hand up in a calming manner. "If you will let me finish then I'll explain everything to you all. Ozpin and I have agreed to let Winter stay here and watch after her. It is the best choice we can make for Weiss."

"What about classes? How will we pay rent for the apartment? How will rooming look like?" Ruby asks frantically.

"Everything has been taken care of Miss Rose," Ironwood says. "Winter and I will leave you four to pack whatever you need. Afterward, we head down to the air tram and we'll go from there. Understood?"

We nod our heads in understanding. The general and Winter leave us, Yang never dropping her cold stare until the door is fully closed. We sit in silence for a long time. I guess it's because we are processing the information we had just gotten.

Blake sighs getting up from her bed and heads to one set of drawers. She starts to unpack. The sisters follow her lead while I sit back, unknowing of what to pack or if I had _anything_ to pack. Ruby and Yang share a pack and Blake her own.

The three look at me now as if they were waiting for me to pack as well. I turn my gaze low to the ground, throw my hand behind my back and speak as if I were ashamed. "I…I…" I twist my leg on my toes. "I don't know what to pack…"

Yang and Blake look at each. One bid to the other. Yang pulls out a red hoodie and hands it Ruby before slipping the pack on. She takes her sister's hand, walks up to me, reaches with her other hand for me to take. I hesitate but Ruby gives me a smile to help me. I take Ruby's hand and we head.

"But-... but what about my stuff?" I ask worryingly.

"Blake's getting it, Weiss," Yang says softly. "Now, come on. We don't want to keep your sister for long."

As Yang had said, Blake had another small pack thrown over a shoulder as we waited for her at the tram station. We all got on and rode the air tram in silence until making it to the ground. From there Ironwood stayed behind to go back to Beacon and Winter guided us to our apartment. She took my hand as we walked down the street.

* * *

 **I know, I know! it's a short chapter, but like I said, I'm trying to get back into the groove things and I don't know how long that'll take. I hope it'll not take long to do so. Anyway, like, comment, subscribe and I'll see you next Monday! BYE!**


	17. Attitude adjustments

**Freak, I'm struggling with the chapters guys. I'm hitting a writer's block and I don't want to cut off this story in the middle. Because if I do I know I won't come back to it to finish the story. Sorry if the chapter is super short I'm still trying to get back into the flow of things. For now, just try to bear with me. Thank you.**

* * *

Ruby's PoV.

I still don't know how I feel about all of us sharing an apartment together. It sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. With Weiss' physical state and condition not too much the fact that there are two big sisters looking out for her. I mean, yeah, Yang is looking for me but she knows I can take care myself. It's Weiss we're all worried about.

We stop in front of a talk beige colored building, standing tall and proud in the air. All of except Winter marvel at it. Winter wasted no time and heads right in leaving us to catch up. She is already in the elevator ushering the three of us to hurry in as she holds the door open.

Weiss sits back watching everyone do their business. I can tell she feels out of place. I would too if a whole bunch of teenage girls was towering above me. It would most likely make me feel uncomfortable but luckily I have Yang and Blake to help me feel a home. I'm just don't know how Weiss will feel about Winter.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open to a huge open area that connects all the room together. There is a swinging door to the kitchen, another open doorway to the living room as well as a stairwell.

"The rooms are upstairs as well as a theater room, I have already claimed the master sweet, food is in the fridge, here is a deck with a hot tub, and I have rules that all of you must follow," Winter informs.

"What kind of rules?" Yang asks sharply.

Winter turns her attention all to of us, keeping her sharp blue eyes focused on Yang mostly. "Rule One: You will not leave this with my sister without my consent. Rule Two: You will not take her anywhere unless I know where it is. Rule three: Do not bring anyone into this building that doesn't know of Weiss' condition. And rule Four: Do not do anything stupid. I don't want my sister hurt because of your foolishness."

Yang growls and keeps silent. Winter turns away from us and heads upstairs taking Weiss with her.

Once she's fully upstairs, Yang finally speaks her mind. "Well, this is great. Just great! I really thought we would at least try to get along _but no!_ Someone just has to make it difficult!" She growls, throwing her hands up and stomping off.

"Where are you going?" Blake asks.

"To get something to eat!" Yang replies, kicking open the kitchen door and stomping into the kitchen.

Blake and I glance at each other than look back to the kitchen door. You can hear Yang grumbling and mumbling as she shuffled around, opening and closing the cabinets. There's a moment of silence then the kitchen door swings open with full force and a frustrated Yang coming stomping out again, still grumbling, now holding a sandwich.

We watch as she heads to the living room and plops down on the couch, angrily taking a bite of her sandwich. I didn't know what do. The fear of bothering her lures me to leave her alone but something is telling me to be there for her.

Blake walks past me. "I'm going to talk to her. Ruby, you go upstairs and pick a room."

I watch as Blake goes and sits down next to Yang. There an audible sigh coming from her.

"I know what you're going to say, Blake, and I know you want me to back off. Tell me not to judge how Winter acts, blah, blah, blah. But-"

"But what, Yang? You understand what it's like being an older sister! So you should understand why Winter is acting that way!" Blake lectures. "What if it was Ruby, Yang?! What if she lost her memory?!"

"I wouldn't have the shitty attitude that Winter has!" Yang snaps.

Blake is somewhat taken back from Yang's language. Anyone can tell she's upset from the conversation. It's unnatural for Yang to get mad at her teammates, but for some reason, Blake is always in the way of her anger.

"I understand that Weiss lost her memory, but that doesn't give Winter to act like a jerk."

"Well, it doesn't give you the right to act like one either!" Blake roars. "You're the oldest and you should start acting like it!"

An uneasy tension rests over the two.

"Acting like it? ACTING LIKE IT!?" Yang shoots up. the room turns into a desert. "I've been acting like the oldest since I was four, Blake. My mother left me! Ruby's mom died! Our dad was too broken to raise us and drowned himself in work so he wouldn't focus on the loss! I GAVE UP MY CHILDHOOD SO RUBY COULD HAVE ONE!" Yang's hair is ablaze, shoulders tense, hands balled up into fists.

The fear of Yang doing something irrational crosses my mind. I have to calm her down before she does something she'll regret, but my legs don't move like someone super glued my feet to the floor.

"Why?" Yang's shoulders slump. "Why do you just sit there and let me yell at you?" She sniffles. I could see Yang trying to hold back the tears, but it's no use.

Blake gets up and rests a hand on her shoulder. "Because you were there for me when I needed it, now I'm here for you."

Blake pulls Yang into a hug, allowing Yang to cry on her shoulder. I get teary-eyed myself and rush in to give Yang the biggest hug I can give. Wrapping my arms around her leg, squeezing her as hard I could.

"You're the best big sis anyone could have, Yang!" I cry.

She chuckles, patting my head and pulling me closer. "Thanks, Ruby, but," She breaks the hug and scoops me up. "I don't think I would be the best big sis without an amazing lil' sis to make me one."

Yang wipes my tears away from a thumb and gives me a warm kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, guys."

We all enjoy the little moment, unknowing that someone had been watching us.

* * *

 **Super sorry for letting y'all down on this chapter. I swear it'll get better within this week. Thanks for hanging in there and being pateint with me. Like, comment, and subscribe and I'll see y'all next Monday. BYE!**


	18. A simple talk

**HAHAHAHA! I've figured it out! Guys, I literally lit my writer block on fire and burned it down. As you can tell by how long this chapter is, I'm back on track and ready to finish this story. Now, this is not the end, of course. There still are like four or five chapters left. Maybe less. Don't worry guys, I got another weird story in mind. it's not a weird as in bad weird. It's like this story but the characters are... UGH, I can't tell you guys, but I'm excited about y'all reading it. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom**

* * *

Blake's PoV

It had been a long day and Ruby and I haven't eaten since this morning, so we made sandwiches and checked the apartment. Winter had been right about a hot tub on the deck, but she didn't tell us about the amazing view. You could see over all the buildings to the trees in a nearby park, all the shops, the hustle and bustle of people going in and out of them. One that sticks out to me the most is a bookstore not to far from here. It's looks like Winter picked a good area to stay at. With a food market and theater just down the street as well. It was the perfect spot.

We sat on the couch as it started to snow outside, covering the deck with white fluff. It was a nice and peaceful to watch. It was almost unrealistic like something you'd see on a snow reminds me of Weiss on the first day we met when she was lecturing Ruby for knocking over her luggage and dust. The day we argued and yelled at each other, when I let my past get to me, when I ran away, it was cold that night. She came looking for me just to tell me she didn't care what I was. To me, my teammates were here for me. Weiss was cold when we first met, yes, but something changed in her over our time at Beacon.

Weiss became more open-minded and started to think for herself. She wasn't controlled by her father's influence or anyone else's. Weiss had broken out of her fathers rule over her and was now building her own view of the world.

The thought had made me happy to know that Weiss was finding out for herself and not from someone else's point of view.

After filling our stomachs and checking everything out we head upstairs to get situated in our rooms. Yang and Ruby decided on sharing a room leaving me with my own room. The room's all good in size but something had been off like something was missing.

I knew what it was.

It had been some time since I've been on my own. Ever since coming to Beacon I've never had much of a peaceful and quiet room all to myself. In all honesty, I missed the busyness of Weiss and Ruby studying, Yang making some bad jokes, some which aren't all that bad, Ruby's rant or Weiss lecturing Yang to study more.

I sigh, set my stuff down at the foot of the bed and start to unpack extra clothes, books, toiletries and so on. The other bag has all of Weiss' stuff which I clearly forgot to give to her after arriving. Now I have to face Winter instead of Weiss.

I don't know much about Winter only the common stuff, nothing special. Winter had never been on the white fangs radar, at least, not that I know of. I think it's because Winter's more stubborn than those under Mister Schnee's gaze and works for what _she_ wants and no one else.

I take the small pack and head to the master sweet. Walking down the felt like I would be waking to my demise. It's not that I'm afraid of Winter, she can be intimidating sometimes.

I stop at the end of the hall where the door is at and hope that Weiss will answer not Winter, but the chances of that happening are low. I take in a deep breath and knock. Someone is in there shuffling around, I can tell from my hearing. The door slowly opens up but only by a sliver.

"Yes?" My ears perk from the small voice. It's not Winter's stern voice, it's Weiss' childlike one. More to proof to add on this that Winter isn't standing at the door.

I look at Weiss. "Um… here's your stuff for the stay, Weiss." I hand her the pack.

Weiss hesitates at first, something I've noticed her do since last night, but she reaches out for the pack anyway.

The falls to her side, struggling with both hands to hold the pack, but I'm sure she'll be as stubborn as the old Weiss and tell me she doesn't need help.

"Thanks." She grunts, pulling the pack in.

It's awkward and weird, to some extent, to see how fragile Weiss really is. It's something that I haven't gotten used to yet.

"So… uh," I rub my neck unknowing of what to do next. "...have a nice evening," I say, before walking away.

"W-wait!" Weiss cries, bursting out of the doorway.

I stop and turn half my body to her, showing that she has my attention.

"Bl-blake can I… can I talk to you about something?" She asks nervously in a lower more quiet tone like she didn't want someone to hear her.

I look at the bearly jarred door for a minute. Winter hadn't come out of the room since coming upstairs, it's almost like she disappeared. If she isn't gone then why hasn't she come out to stop Weiss or talk to me?

I turn my gaze back to Weiss. "Yes,... what do you want to talk about?"

"Well,..." She looked back at the room to make sure Winter wasn't there listening to us. She then waves me come closer; I oblige, of course, and kneel for her to whisper in my ear. "It has something to do with the white fang, my sister and me. I'm wondering if you could ex… wha… appen…" Weiss, again, starts to struggle with her words, but I knew what she was asking of me.

"You want some answers as to what happened to you and why Yang, Ruby, and I know you," I say.

She nods.

I think about where to start on the situation, then again this is more of Yang's talk, not mine. She's been with Weiss since she was transformed into a kid and it seems fair for both Yang and Weiss, seeing that Weiss has been trying to avoid Yang since the White fang incident.

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but you're asking the wrong person the wrong question." her sad face deepens into a frown. "But," I add. "I know someone who can help you."

Her hearing that lifts her spirits, but only for a second before going back to a sad frown. I somewhat perplexed as to why she's unhappy about finding what happened to her. I'm also surprised by her answer.

"It's Yang, isn't it?" she whimpers.

"...Yes…"

Weis looked like she was on the verge of tears. Something about the way she's acting is unsettling for me. I've never seen Weiss so scared about seeing Yang, much less just saying the blonde's name. No, something about all of this was wrong and I'll find out what.

"Weiss, are you scared of Yang?" I ask.

She flinches when I say Yang's name. I didn't need an answer to know that she is afraid of the blonde. But _why_ is she afraid of her? What did Yang do?

She nods, clutching her hands to her chest. "I… I… I don't know… I don't know what it is, but… but there's this feeling that… that she's… dangerous."

My brows knitted together. "What do you mean, she's dangerous?"

"I… I can't remember anything before coming here, Blake. It's like this f…og is sto… stop…" she struggles to speak. Weiss snaps her mouth shut to keep herself from talking. She's confused and yet terrified at the same time. this had happened to her before while we were back at the dorms. Something in her mind is keeping her from talking.

"Weiss, why don't we talk to Yang together? How does that sound?" I say with reassurance in my voice. Weiss doesn't look too keen on the idea though. I take her hand, running my fingers over her fore palm. "Hey, I can give you my scroll so you can tell me what you want to say and I can tell what you wanted to ask, how about that?"

She squeezes my hand as a sight of what I hope is a yes. Weiss doesn't stop though when I start walking her down to Yang's and Ruby's room.

Yang's PoV

"I don't know, Ruby. Something isn't sitting well with me." I grumble, throwing a pillow behind my head as I flop on the bed.

The bed and room are a good size for both us, mostly me because I take up seventy-five percent of the bed anyway.

Ruby had just finished her shower and is air drying her hair. She struggles to climb onto the bed, but once to the top she rolls to the center, bumping into me

"I don't think you should worry about it too much. Weiss has Winter and I have you." Ruby says, snuggling up next to me.

I activate my semblance just to keep Ruby warm and happy. Ruby is contempt until I start to playfully wrestle with her by wrapping an arm around her head to give her a noogie. She squirms and tries to fight.

"Yeah, I guess you're right seeing that you are the oldest after all." I giggle until Ruby pinches my side.

I gasp from the short sharp pain that weakens my grip on her. Ruby wiggles away just to throw herself onto me. I easily hop out of the way for Ruby to face plant on to the sheets and rolled on top of her. She sinks into the mattress, squirming to find a way out.

Ruby yells out in a muffled cry. "Yang!"

I giggle and prop myself up on all fours. Ruby gives me a grumpy face, reaches for a pillow and hits me in the face.

"Take that!" She roars as she repeatedly hits me with the pillow.

I reach for my own pillow, roll away to put some distance between the two of us and throw the feathered stuffed pillow which ended up hitting Ruby directly in the face.

"Bullseye!" I cheer. My victory is short-lived when Ruby jumps onto me, trying wrestling me like a wild boarbatusk.

Her tiny arms wrapped around my torso, face buried in my chest, fingers grip my vest tightly, legs kicking air like she's trying to find some steady ground for herself.

I rest a hand on my hip. "You having fun?"

Ruby tries to speak but my busty boobs absorb her voice. It kind of makes me giggle. Ruby stops flailing her legs and slides off of me, plopping down on the floor with a thump, a pouty look on her face.

She crosses her arms. "Meanie," Ruby grumbled.

"Aw, come on, Rubes! I was just playing around!" I say, trying to cheer her up. "It's not my fault you can't handle my girls."

Ruby grumbles some more as she turns away. It's funny watching her get all huffy and puffy over my teasing. It reminds me of all the times I've teased her and she would get like this.

"I can handle your girls easily!" Ruby cries out as she shoots up in anger.

I smile, watching as her words sink into her own mind. Ruby's face screws up with a tomato red. She turns her back to me, again crossing her arms.

"You know," I say thoughtfully. "I think you need a big hug!"

Ruby looked at me with fear in her eyes. "What! Yang! That's the last thing I need!"

"No," I tap my chin. "This is the first thing you need!" I take my red themed sister into my arms, squeezing and hugging her like a little kid on Christmas Day, holding her close to my chest.

Ruby tried all too hard to break free of my grip, but it only makes me hold onto her tighter. "YANG!" Her cries are muffled.

"AW! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" I squealed with delight.

Ruby repeatedly taps my arm, trying to get me to release her from her pillowy prison. Feeling her warm cheek against my breast sends a happy feeling through my body.

"Yang! Please!" Ruby whines. "It's embarrassing!"

I loosen my grip, somewhat confused as to why she would say that. "What do you mean it's embarrassing? No one is here except you and me."

"It still doesn't mean I'm not embarrassed to be forced against your boobs!"

"Fine." I groan and set the small girl down.

Ruby straightens herself out and points a sharp finger at me, ready to lecture me to death, but I'm saved by a knock on the door.

"Yang, it's Blake! I have Weiss with me and we would like to talk to you about something." I glad to that it's not Weiss' sister and someone I can actually talk to.

"You're in the clear!" I call out.

The door opens and as Blake said she has Weiss with her. Weiss doesn't seem too thrilled to be here, more terrified than happy. My sisterly instincts kick in and the first thing I want to do is hold her close. But when taking a step forward, Weiss hides behind Blake in terror. Hurt and shame swell up inside my chest easily ready to burst.

'She's scared of me…' I thought sorrowfully. 'Weiss is afraid of me.' The thought was unfathomable. I didn't understand, neither does Ruby or Blake.

"Weiss has some questions for you an-" Blake is abruptly stopped by Weiss' tugging.

She waved Blake to come down and whispers in her ear so that Ruby nor I could hear. I watch as Blake's straight face takes on a sad frown and sets her attention back on me. "She… she wants you to take a couple steps back."

I don't argue and do as I'm told, keeping my attention on Weiss to see if she's satisfied or not though it's hard to tell when she's hiding behind Blake.

"So… what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asks.

"I… I went to drop Weiss' stuff off and I kind of ended up taking her with me," Blake replies with a sheepish tone. "She has some questions."

I smile at Blake cute short story. "So itty bitty Weissy needs some info, huh?" I hop onto the bed, planting myself in a criss-cross sitting. "Well, ask away!"

Blake nods and hands Weiss her scroll. "She can't speak well when asking about the incident-"

"With the White Fang?"

"When she was turned into a kid… she says that there is this fog in her mind that is blocking her memory. I think it's the reason why she's been acting weird." Blake finishes.

Weiss begins to tug on Blake's arm and hands her back her scroll. Blake glances over it a couple of times before looking back at me. "She wants you to start from the beginning… when all of this happened."

I nod, swallowing hard. "So… uh… where to start, where to start?" I say, rubbing the nape of my neck. "I guess I'll just at the day before you were turned into a kid. We were in professor Peach's class messing around with dust-" Blake raises a brow. "-Okay! I was messing around with dust, not really showing much interest in the class while you and Ruby were being all dust and science nerds or whatever. You asked Blake and me to get a bunsen burner or something for the dust… well while we were doing that you started to yell at Ruby than this huge explosion came from the lab-"

"I just want to clarify that the explosion was totally not my fault," Ruby interjected.

"Yeah, you kept saying Cardin put something in your dust experiment which caused it to explode," Blake added.

"Anyway!" I say loudly to gather everyone's attention. "our team had to clean the whole lab which cut into my Friday plans. Blake took Ruby to a book signing or whatever, down in Vale. She said that they'd be there for the weekend while I took a nap and Weiss read some book. I've never seen it before and didn't pay any attention to it so I wasn't concerned. So when I woke from my nap and poof Weiss was a kid. I was shocked at first; I mean to think that one of my teammates had turned into a kid was crazy. I was going to get Good Witch, but she convinced me not to. We slept until the next day, got some breakfast and went ice skating, she fell in, I took her back-"

"Wait, wait, wait?!" Blake announced at a loss of words. "Weiss fell into freezing cold water?!"

"And you didn't tell us this?!" Ruby sounded just as baffled.

"Well… you guys didn't tell me you ran into Jaune's team on the way back from Vale." I proclaim.

Weiss shrinks away from my loud voice, scared that she had angered me. I realize my mistake and apologize quickly and back to where I left off.

"I carried her back to Beacon… stripped her..." I faintly say the words and continue. "Wrapped her in blankets and got in the shower. We went to the student lounge and had some cocoa by a nice fire, fell asleep. Weiss caught a cold, played card for two straight then went to the aquarium and came back to Beacon had an argument and you and Ruby show up." I finish by sucking a deep breath and exhaling.

Everyone looked me closely like I was going to add something in that I'd forgotten. Weiss was less satisfied than scared now like I was supposed to relieve something crazy about her. She quickly snatches Blake's scroll from her hand and frantically starts to type. She gives it back to Blake once finished.

"Is that it?" Blake read out loud.

I scratch my cheek. "Yeah… I can't think of anything else."

Weiss takes the scroll again, types again and hands it back.

Blake read her question out loud again. "How did I end up in the Beacon infirmary? Why am I in Vale?"

We give each other glance, waiting for someone to speak for us. I sigh, knowing that none of us can avoid yesterday's incident.

I pull my gaze to the floor so I wouldn't make eye contact. "The reason you were in the infirmary, Weiss, is because you were kidnapped by the White Fang and injured badly. We took back to Beacon to get healed up but Ozpin feared that you would succumb to your injuries so he made the rash decision to inject a dust that would help you heal faster, but… something happened and it's blocking your memory, Weiss." I finish.

"The reason why you're here in Vale is because you wanted to become a huntress and went to Beacon to train to become one." Ruby adds. "You convinced your father to let you come here."

We let all the information sink in so Weiss won't overload and pop a brain cell in the process. She hasn't begged for Blake's scroll for at least four minutes now and she hasn't spoken a word either, but I can only hope and pray to whatever gods that exists, Weiss will gain her memory back.

"... so that's how you all know me… because I'm on your team…" Weiss mumbles, finally able to ease my thoughts.

"Yeah, you're on our team. You're part of team RWBY." Ruby says. I can hear the sadness in her happy tone.

Weiss looks at Blake and Ruby but never makes contact with me. I didn't -no- I don't understand why she hates me or why she's afraid of me or whatever. It's frustrating not knowing what's wrong and you're only hoping that it isn't you causing a problem.

"Weiss?" I say grab her attention which works. She's scared though, looking at me like I would do something bad. "Can we talk… alone." It wasn't a question, I was telling her.

Weiss is now mortified. She can't comprehend being alone with me like it was unfathomable for her to understand.

"W-what… I can't…"

"I'm not asking you, Weiss. I'm telling you."

She swallows looking to Blake for help. "But… Blake promised she would stay with me." She stammers.

Blake kneels down next to the young Schnee, taking Weiss' hand in hers. "It's okay, Weiss. I'll be right outside the door. Just knock three times and I'll come in, but…" Blake looks at me. "Try giving Yang a chance, she's not as scary as she seems."

"Oh… Okay, I'll try." Weiss tries to sound more confident in herself, but her voice comes out more like a quivering kid afraid of all the halloween decorations.

Blake takes Ruby, the door closes and now it's just us. Me, her and a silence that I cannot explain.

Weiss is tense standing alone in front of me. Like a judge staring down an accused man for some hanas crime.

I don't want to jump right into the hard questions. Weiss could get frustrated and with three simple knocks, she could end the conversation with ease. I wasn't jumping into this head first, nope! I had a plan.

* * *

 **So I've written a lot in the past week and with the new story coming after this one. I realize that I'll update on my own time, because when this story ends it'll be close to summer time and I don't know how much I'll write over the summer. So if it takes some time to update the new story it doesn't mean I randomly died, Okay. No one panic. Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed. Like, comment, subscribe and I'll see ya next time! BYE!**


	19. A less simple talk

**Okay, so there are about three chapters left of this story. I already know how it's going to end and some of you guys might say "Oh that was too quick of an ending" or "You could have done better with the ending" Blah blah blah. The problem is that I am running out of ideas for the story and I had to end it at some point. So yeah, I might finish the story within the week. Anyway, have a nice day and enjoy.**

* * *

Weiss' PoV

I watch Yang intensely as she pats the free spot next to her. "I don't think you'd want to stand the whole time. I just have some simple questions for you, okay?"

She's inviting me to come sit by her. It's the last thing I want to do, but I reflect on Blake's words.

 _Try giving Yang a chance, she's not as scary as she seems._

I take a deep breath and take a shaky step forward, and another, and another. All the way until I'm struggling to get on top of the bed. Yang takes it upon herself to help me up by grabbing the straps of my overalls and pulls me up. Her iron grip sends me into a panic frenzy, pathetic whimpers escaping my lips.

"Sorry, I thought you would like some help getting up here," Yang says in a sheepish tone, although I didn't feel like she was.

Once on the bed, I put some distance between Yang and I. This foggy feeling of danger swirls inside me which doesn't make me safe around Yang, but they don't feel like my natural feelings. She careless of herself and yet for some reason, she's the most caring for others. Something isn't adding up quite right, but what?

She gives me a small smile. "I'm not going to ask anything about your personal life. Just some simple questions so I can get to know you better. So we build a trust again."

"... Build a… trust again?" I stammer.

She nods. "Yeah."

A cold feeling of fear chills me to the bone sending a shiver down my spine. Like I was a bag and someone's putting ice inside me. And, to top it off, my heart knots up like the person is tying off the bag. Yang notices my trembling body and asks I'm cold.

"NO!" The word is forced out of my mouth like I didn't say them… something else.

Though I told Yang no, she pulls me into her lap, her chest against my back, chin on my head, and arms as strong as iron bars wrapped around my waist to keep me from leaving. Warmth slowly drives out the cold in my veins and my body relaxes, but that fearful feeling is still there.

"Let's start with something easy. What's your favorite color?"

I'm taken back by her question. "...What?"

"You heard me. What's your favorite color?"

' _Is… is this a trick question or something. I expected she would want to ask something with more meaning?'_ Yang nudges me, breaking my train.

"Uh… I guess blue… Like a cool blue, not the ice cold blue."

"Mine's orange of course. I like the warmth." Yang says. "So what's your favorite food?"

"Any kind of food? Like… like sweets and stuff."

"Yeah! Anything."

"Well, I like chocolate cake a… and red velvet cake."

"Nice! Freshly baked cookies are my favorite. Favorite drink?"

The questions kept coming and coming and the sense of fearing Yang faded completely. I've come to realize that Yang isn't a bad person at all and I've really enjoyed talking to her. Winter would talk to me, but not in the way Yang does. Yang doesn't sound busy, annoyed, bothered. She's always pleased to hear what I have to say and not disgruntled or disappointed like my father or my sister from time to time.

"So," Yang drags out the word. "I have one last question. It might be a little personal for you right now a...and it's okay if you don't want to answer it, but… I would like you to be honest with me and I won't be upset if you say something means, I'm tough, okay."

Yang's shift from funny and cheery mood changed drastically. Like the snap of a finger, she was a different person; it caught me off guard for a split second but I understood.

I suck in a shaky breath. "...Okay…"

She nods. "Okay." Yang takes in a shaky breath as well and exhales. "Does Winter treat you well? Like does she know what your favorite color is, your favorite food, your favorite animal or school subject?... Does… she treat you like a sister?"

I open my mouth to answer, but it snaps shut immediately. Not because I was forced, but because I didn't have an answer quite yet. My mind wanders for a minute, thinking of a solid honest answer to give Yang. ' _I don't know if Winter ever treated me like a sister. With my family so divided I didn't know if it was forced upon her to disconnect herself from the family or it was her own choice. And I don't exactly blame her wanting to that hell hole any-...'_ My eyes widen in realization.

A bit of the fog has been lifted. I was starting to remember having a similar conversation with Yang in the student lounge at Beacon. It was after the skating incident, I had caught a cold and I asked Yang if we could go to the student lounge to sit by the fire. We talked about our families after she teased me about something. I told her about my life in the Schnee manor and in return she told me about her mother leaving her.

I shot up in excitement hitting Yang in the jaw. She growls in pain as she clutches her sore chin.

"Weiss! What the he-"

"Yang! I remember! I remember the talk we had in the student lounge!" I cry out in joy. "This means that I'm able to get my memory back and join you guys back at Beacon!"

Yang flipped me around so fast that the joy was flung out of me and is replaced with terror. Yang, though, doesn't look upset. She has this questioning look as for why I said that.

"Did someone say you won't be able to attend Beacon?" She asks, her voice soft but stern.

I shrink. "Um… Winter said that if I don't get my memory or size back then I would go with her back to Atlas and attend the hunter academy there so she can keep an eye on me."

Yang's Jaw clenched. "Don't listen to your sister, Weiss. She doesn't know what she's talking about. I know for a fact that you'll get better and come back with us to Beacon when this is all over. I mean you've already recalled some of your memory and I bet if we keep this up you'll have your memory back in no time." She says assuring me.

I give a small smile in return. "You really think do?"

Yang returns the kind gesture with one of her own. "I know so." She pulls me into a hug and kisses me on top of my head.

My smile widens with happiness, knowing that Yang believes in me. The fear of Yang had completely vanished and is now replaced with a warm spring feeling in my chest.

We leave the room on better terms. Yang still seems a bit tense from what Winter said to me earlier in private. Blake and Ruby had waited for us to leave. Ruby's the first to rush up to me, taking my hands in her own.

She had this beaming smile on her face. "So? What did you talk about?"

I shrug. "Yang said she wanted to get to know me better so she asked me what my favorite food, color, drink, and so on. Nothing too serious."

"She did remember something though." Yang butts in. "Weiss got so excited she nearly knocked me out!"

A sheepish smile crosses my face. "I'm sorry for hitting you in the jaw. Hehe, I didn't mean to do that."

"What did you remember, Weiss?" Blake comes into the conversation.

I glance Yang for approval. She nods allowing me to explain what I remembered.

"Well, I remember getting sick and asking Yang to take me to the student lounge to enjoy lying by the fire. After going to the student lounge and starting a fire, Yang and I kind of… fell asleep…"I'm starting to remember it in more detail than before. My face flushes when I remember what she was teasing me about. It was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. "W… we woke up and Yang started to tease me about… something… which ended up bring up a family conversation between her and me." I finish.

Ruby's smile broadens from the delightful news, knowing that I'm able to recover my memory. Blake doesn't show too much enthusiasm and I don't remember her showing much that ever since I woke up in Beacon's inferiority, But I know she's happy for me when her face softens enough for her to give me a half smile.

"I think we've figured out how Weiss can get her memory back," Yang says. "I may have explained what had happened before the incident with the White Fang, but I think we have to go into more detail about it."

Ruby is somewhat unsure about this method. "Are you sure that's how it works, Yang? You may have gotten lucky just this once with Weiss."

My smile fades and the happy feeling is stripped away from me as soon as the smile falls. Ruby takes notice and tries to fix the damage.

"I mean… what if… what if there are other ways of triggering her memory? I mean it could have been the simple talk you and Weiss were having?"

Blake steps as well. "It's a possibility that there are several ways to clear up Weiss' memory, but we haven't taken into consideration as to how this will effect Weiss or what happens to her when she returns to normal. Her memory of all could be blank for all we know when she returns to her natural state."

"I don't see any other options on getting Weiss' memory back," Yang replies. "Although that doesn't mean I'm not worried about what will happen to her afterward. Ruby as well, but… I highly doubt the effect will be the same for Weiss and Ruby."

I turn to Yang with a nervous look on my face."Well… why… why do you say?" I ask with concern for Ruby's and my well-being.

"It's because of all the dust in your body, Weiss. Too much in someone's system for a long period of time and especially when you two are so small. The effect could be… long-lasting." Yang's voice is sad when she finishes speaking.

She looks between me and Ruby. I didn't know what was going through her head, but I hope it's nothing negative or if she is scolding herself for being able to watch over her sister and teammate.

"Yang?" I speak, slipping my hand into hers. She looks at me with watery eyes. "It's going to be okay. I know it." I say softly.

"Thanks, Weiss. But I guess wish that-"

"What is the meaning of this!" A voice roars at the end of the hall.

Our heads snap in the general direction of the voice. Winter stands at the end of the hall, arms crossed, fingers drumming, an angered scowl, and a vein popping out of her forehead. She did not look happy see us.

"Uh oh." Ruby mumbles.

Ruby's PoV

I'm cowering behind Yang and seeing the furious elder Schnee at the end of the hall. Yang tries to explain to Winter about the current events saying that we've might have found a way to get Weiss' memory back and that she and Weiss have been talking. Hearing all that made Winter even more furious.

"I told you to stay away from my sister, Xiao-Long." She snaps. "I don't need her getting her hope high because of your fantasy or magical cures that you babble about. And I don't need you to be there for me."

She comes stomping by us, takes Weiss' hand and drags her back to the room. Weiss doesn't fight it nor does she really go with Winter either.

"Winter, try to listen to what Yang is saying. She was able to get back some of Weiss' memory!" Blake cries in an outrage. "It could be the only way to help her!"

"I will not listen to this foolishness! Especially when it's come big from an ex-White fang member!" Winter roars. Her face red and screwed up. "And not only a member. Your father was in charge of the white fang at some point." She's stern and serious when she finishes.

We are silent. An uneasy feeling washed over me when the heat rises in the hall. Yang's clenches her fist enough to make her knuckles pop.

"You bitch," Yang growls. "You're too self-centered to care what happens to Weiss. You've never cared once about what Weiss wants!" Her voice a venomous sting.

"You dare lecture me how to be a sister!" Winter fires back. "From what I've heard your not the best either at being one either. Stuffing yours in a wagon and looking for mommy dearest! I don't think I'm the selfish one here."

"It's not like your mother was any better! She's a drunken mess!"

"Oh and what about Summer?!"

The air immediately goes still. I can't feel Yang's rising heat it's so still. You could hear Yang's clenched teeth from a mile away. I'm worried that if she clenched them any harder, Yang might break her teeth.

"Don't you dare bring her into this." Yang hisses. "Or you'll regret it.

Winter doesn't head her warning and pushes the subject anyway. "She left you. Both of you and your father."

"Shut up." Yang is shaking with rage.

"Always wanted to play the hero. Look where it got her."

The heat is back, but it's different though. It's more of a white heat now. I knew if Winter kept pushing than Yang wouldn't have any second thoughts about beating her to a bloody pulp.

Then something unspeakable happens. My body moves at its uncontrollable speed and I throw myself at Winter. I hadn't realized how much anger and hatred had built inside of me since Winter started talking about Summer in a degrading way.

"Don't talk about my mom like that!" I scream.

Later, when I had calmed down, I would realize that my semblance had launched me into Winter.

Everyone seemed too shocked to do anything about it. Well everyone except for Weiss.

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby, stop!" She cried trying to pull me off, but I push her away and continue my assault.

"You jerk! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I yell throwing as many punches as I can, all ineffective.

Yang finally pulls me off. "Ruby That's enough."

I hadn't realized the tears trickling down my face until I buried my head into the side of her thigh, finally breaking down into a sob. "I… I…"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay." She picks me and coddles me protectively. "I got you. Big sis has you."

Winter gets up, dusts herself and jams a finger in Yang's face. "Stay away from Weiss." She leaves the argument at that, taking Weiss back into her room and this time to lock the door.

We are silent for a couple of seconds, trying to process what happened in the few short minutes of the argument.

Winter and Yang were at each other's throats, ready to do anything to make the other shut up. There would be no way Yang beat Winter. And if she did beat Winter, Yang wouldn't let up on the beating.

It's something that I fear. That one day Yang would finally snap and someone would get seriously injured in her blind rage.

Yang strokes my hair, whispering in my ear sedative words. I try to speak but it's to choke back a sob and speak at the same time. Yang shushes me again, telling me not to speak until I've fully calmed down. I hope Yang can take her own advice one day.

I hadn't realized how time has passed since we've arrived at the apartment. It's nearly nine when I've fully calmed down and Yang had taken me back to our room. Blake stayed with me and Yang went down to make us some noodles.

When she came back up, Blake and I were all ready for bed. She hands a bowl to Blake, which she thanks Yang for, and hand me my own. It's chicken noodle soup if you were wondering what of noodles they were.

We are sitting criss-cross on the bed with the bowls of hot noodle soup in our laps. There's no noise except for the sound our spoons clanking against the bowls. But… there really isn't much to say in the first place. We saw what happened and we can't deny that some of us stepped over a line or two.

The soup doesn't taste as good as I remember. It's bland and boring unlike the warm salt and chicken broth taste that I craved whenever I felt bad or was sick.

I no longer wanted to finish the now cold. Instead, I'd push the noodles around with my spoon, a mopy feeling overcoming me.

Yang noticed the way I've been acting. "... I know you feel like crap, Ruby. But it isn't your fault."

I sigh. "I know…" my voice weak and tired.

Blake offers to take the bowls, either of us object. Once Blake leaves, Yang puts her full attention on me. With her eyes on me, shame rose inside me like this entire miss mess was my fault. Tears start to trickle down my cheek. I sniffle and wipe them away, but they are replaced with more tears.

"Ruby…" Yang croaks.

I force myself to look up at Yang. Her cheeks are tear stained as well. She holds out her arms for me to crawl into. It's a slow motion but I pull myself together long enough to move into her lap.

Yang pulls me into a full body embrace letting her warmth flow over my body. I bury my face deep in her chest and finally break down into messy sobs and cries. The emotions flowed and didn't stop flowing until I into an unconscious sleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Like, comment, subscribe, and I'll see you guys next Monday! BYE!**


	20. Little nightmares and little ideas

**One more chapter, Guys! One more and it's over! Which is kind of sad because this is the reason why I started writing Fanfiction, but all things must come to an end at some point. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see y'all at the bottom.**

* * *

I spring life to the deafening roar of thunder rolling in. Lighting flashes in the windows making the room look like a club. My body was shivering and the sheets were damp from the sweat dripping off my body. The lump next me told me it was Yang already in a deep sleep.

"Yang?" I whisper in a panic.

Yang's always been the one that I would go to whenever I had a nightmare. She was always so warm and happy. So when she doesn't respond it sends a wave of panic over my body.

"Yang!" I cry out reaching for the blanket and pull it off of her.

I expect to see a blonde mane of hair but instead, there is a black furry mass. A growl ebbs from mass and my heart drops. I knew what it was and try scrambled out of the bed but my body won't move.

A new sense of fear tramples me when the Grimms red eyes shine on my face. I scream in terror when its jaws open and lunge at me.

I dive out of the way in time, slamming into the floor with a sickening thud. The beast lunges again but I'm faster and scramble out of the room and down the stairs. The beast trampled after me with a roar. The thunderous weight of its footstep barreling after me causes adrenaline to kick in all over my body. I rush to dad's and pound on the door as loud as I can screaming for his help. Only a low stomach churning growl comes from the other side of the door.

I gasp and take off down the hall and the back door. There is only one place I know where to go that will be safe. Summers grave.

The two beasts come bursting through the back door, howling and roaring for blood. My legs pounding as I run, barefoot, through the forest.

Branches and twigs scrape, cut, and tear through my flesh and clothes like Hungary hands grabbing for meat. The winds knock me every which way, causing me stumble over my own feet, and sending me rolling down a hill.

Every bone in my body, every muscle, is burning, tearing and pulling every which way. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Almost as if someone stuffed my mouth with cotton balls. I was choking. ' _This isn't real. This isn't real! This isn't real!'_ I repeat the words in my head multiple times.

The growling grows louder and now I'm not sure if this is a dream or not. Everything feels real. I can definitely feel the pain in my body growing at an alarming rate. I try to move but it's like someone poured cement on my body and this is just a shell of me.

Soon the red eyes come into view. One pair. Two pairs. Five pairs! Ten pairs! The numbers keeping adding up.I had nowhere else to run. Nowhere to hide. The eyes towered over me and I accept my death.

My body is violently shaken awake. Thunder rattling the room and lightning flashed from the outside. A dark mass loomed over me and I began to panic again.

A hand grabs my flailing fists. "No, no, Ruby. It's okay. It's your big sis. It's Yang." The voice tries to calm me.

It's soothing enough to calm me, but not enough to keep me off my toes. My eyes adjust to the darkness. A crazy mane of blonde hair tells me that it is Yang.

We're silent for a moment until Yang says something that I didn't want to hear.

"You had a nightmare about that night, again, didn't you." She says.

It's not a question. Yang knows I get nightmares every once in awhile, but, now that I'm back to the age of when we got the message that mom was not coming home, the chances are higher now. I don't deny it.

"Yes… I did… I did have a nightmare." The shaking of my voice makes me sound like a weak little girl again.

Yang pulls me close allowing my nose to smell the warm sunny sent of my older sister. The door to our room squeaks open and closes.

"Is she okay?" it's Blake who came in.

"Yeah. She's a bit shaken though and her body temperature has dropped." Yang replies.

The bed groans in protest when a new weight is added to it. Yang pulls me closer to her body as Blake slides into the covers. I'm now crushed between Yang and Blake. There is a fine line between comfortably crushed and uncomfortably crushed is not comfortable.

"Guys! Your crushing-" A clap of thunder cuts me off.

I let out a yelp and bury myself deeper under the blankets. I shake and shiver as my body grows colder in fear. Yang shuffles around and soon joins me under the covers, Blake follows as well. She pulls me close to her warm body. I huddle up it like a cat laying next to a warm fire.

"Hey, it's okay, Ruby." Yang continues to speak to me in her soft voice. "Blake and I are here for you."

"I… I just… want it all to go away, Yang." I whimper clutching her shirt tightly.

She brushes my hair with her fingers. "I know, I know… I just wish I could reverse the effects of what happened that or least suck the bad memories out of you."

Once warmed up, I ponder Yang's words. Then something hit me… hard. It's was like a lightbulb went off in my head. I gasp in realization.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Blake asks.

I sit up and try to throw the blankets off of me, Blake does that for me though.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blakes asks again.

"I've figured it out!" I cried out in joy.

Yang sits up, curious as to what I have to say. "What do you mean you've figured it out?"

I turn to my beloved sister with the biggest smile on my face. "I've figured out how to cure Weiss and me!"

Yang and Blake looked at each other in confusion then back to me.

"Okay, so you know how Weiss and I have been affected by dust, right?" The two nod in unison. "So what if we are able to reverse the effect by draining it or sucking it out of us." I offer.

"Like the machine in Peach's lab," Blake says. "She's able to suck the dust that some people breath it in when they handle dust in her class. Ruby that's brilliant!"

"Then we need to tell Winter and Goodwitch," Yang exclaims hopping out of bed.

Blake speaks up again which causes Yang halt. "One problem though." she gams a thumb to the window. "It's raining outside in the middle of the night."

Yang turns back to us, grumbles, crawls back into the bed, and throws the blankets over Blake and I. I scramble to get to the top, Yang helps by pulling me up.

"The faster we fall asleep the faster we can sure Weiss and Ruby tomorrow," Yang explains.

Blake and Yang wrap an arm around me to keep me warm. A smile creeps up on my smile as my eyes begin to droop and I fall asleep.

Blake's PoV

The next was a bit of a blur of me. Yang had gotten up way before anyone else and made breakfast for everyone. I could smell the bacon and pancakes from a mile away. I encouraged Ruby to get up even though she really didn't want to.

Once downstairs, we go over the plan to get Weiss and Ruby back to normal. The only hard part will be getting Weiss out of Winter's sight long enough for professor Peach to get her back to normal.

But, for some reason, something isn't sitting right with me. Weiss nor winter have come down to eat breakfast. And for some reason, something is telling me to go check on them. So I excuse myself from the table and head upstairs to the Schnee girls' room.

I let myself in to see that Winter had already left and Weiss is laying bed with tears in her eyes.

"Weiss?" I breathe.

She sniffles and wipes the snot away with one in her sleeves. "I… I told her I didn't want her here any… any more and she left… she left me, Blake." The little Schnee burst into tears. "I didn't think W...Winter would leave me ag...again."

I come over and pull her into the softest and warmest embrace I can give. "Shh, Shh. I know you didn't mean to do it, but I think you hurt Winter's feelings for telling her to leave, Weiss."

A wet spot forms on my shoulder as Weiss continues to cry. I cradle her protectively and let her sob until there are no more tears to pour out.

The sobs turned into whimpers and hiccups. I scoop her up and take her downstairs, still cooing in her ear. When I step into the kitchen, Yang and Ruby give us their undivided attention.

I set Weiss down on a chair and she explains to the sisters what between her and Winter.

"I didn't think she would actually leave," Weiss mumbles. "I was angry at her for yelling at your guys for trying to help me out. It wasn't right for her to lecture you guys or be rude you."

Yang sits down next the small Schnee and wraps an arm around her for comfort. "It's okay, Weiss. I'm sure Winter knows that you don't mean it and that you were just upset with her and thought you needed some space." She explains.

"Do you really think so?"

Yang nods in response.

"If it makes you feel better, Ruby found a way to get the two of you back to normal," I say, giving her a half smile.

Weiss' eyes widen in surprise and turn to Ruby. "How… How did you figure it out."

"Well… I wouldn't have figured it out if Yang hadn't said some keywords last night." Ruby speak up in a sheepish tone.

"So what do we need to do to get back to normal?" Weiss asks.

Ruby explains to Weiss what we need to do to get them back to normal, but a bump comes up in the plan.

"What about Weiss' memory?" I ask.

Everyone looks at each other to see if anyone has the answer. Ruby shrugs, Yang is still in deep thought, and Weiss holds a worried expression on her face when she looks back at me.

"This isn't good. We can't change Weiss back to normal without her recalling her memory." I exclaim.

"We'll think of something, Blake. I promise." Ruby tries to reassure me, but it doesn't work as well as she thinks it does.

"I got it!" Yang jumps up from her chair shouting. "Blake! Take Rubes to professor Peach's lab. Weiss and I will stop by the dorms! Come on! We can't waste time sitting on our butts! Let's move!"

We look at my yellow themed teammate in shock and confusion. Apparently, none of us know what has gotten into yang . Yang rushes upstairs and comes back down with our stuff within minutes.

"Come on! You guys can eat on the way!" She comes up to us and shoves a couple of pieces of bacon in Ruby's mouth, gives Weiss a pancake without any syrup and hands me a piece toast and ushers us to the elevator

"What just happened?" Ruby mumbles in confusion.

"I think we just got hustled," I mumble back.

When the doors open, Yang rushes out nearly leaving the rest of us in the dust. I grab Ruby's and Weiss' hand and follow my crazy blonde teammate from behind. She keeps her fast pace all the way up until we reach the air tram station. That's when she actually has to stop and wait for us. We stand in line for a solid ten minutes for an air tram to come pick us. And even then, Yang urges us to move faster.

"Yang, slow down!" Ruby pleads. "Weiss and I down have long legs like you do."

"Sorry, sis. I'm just excited to get team RWBY back to normal again." Yang explains in a sheepish tone.

"How can team RWBY get back to normal if you keep walking so fast that it breaks mine and Weiss' legs," Ruby grumbled.

Yang's energy doesn't seem to simmer or cool down during the tram ride either. Once we are back at Beacon, Yang instructs me to call Ozpin and Goodwitch and inform them about our plan. Yang also adds that she is taking Weiss to the dorms saying that there is an item there that will help Weiss remember.

I sigh. "Yang… I really hope you know what you are doing."

I pull out my scroll and call Goodwitch as Ruby and I make our way to professor Peach's lab.

* * *

 **So when this is over, I'll probably wait until I finish welcome to Beacon... maybe. I haven't decided yet. I already started writing the prologue and I'll submit it here to see what you guys think of it. Also, The new story is similar to kid Weiss Because the little snow angel needs to be loved and protected. She's an innocent little snowflake and I love her so much. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Like, comment, subscribe, and I'll see y'all next Monday! BYE!**


	21. A sleeping ending

**Last chapter guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you! So much for sticking around and having the patience to read my horrible writing. Not everyone can write the worlds best fanfic. In all honesty though, guys. I can't thank y'all enough for just simply clicking on my story and reading it. You guys don't know how much that means to me. So enjoy the last chapter and I'll give you guys some new info about my next story at the bottom**

* * *

Yang's PoV

"Yang! Wait up!" Weiss desperately cries.

I stop for a few short seconds to apologize to the little white themed girl. My sisterly instincts kick in again and I quickly scoop up the little Schnee. She yelps in surprise as I pull her close to my body and dash down the halls.

Several staff members and students hop out of the way before getting trampled. I don't slow down even when Pyrrha says hello. I at least yelled out a 'talk you later! Sorry!' To make sure I don't hurt her feelings.

I slow down when I see our dorm just a few doors down. When reaching it, I set Weiss down, pull out my key card and swipe it. The buzz opens the door, allowing me access. There's no time to put all of our stuff neatly away so I just toss it to the side and scramble to find it.

"What are to you looking for, Yang?" Weiss asks.

I barely miss the question as I throw open every drawer to find it. "Oh… um, yeah… yeah... could you help me look for it, Weiss."

"What is it?"

I go to the beds and search them thoroughly, but there is still no sign of it. A growl escapes my throat as I grow frustrated. "Gah! Where is it?!"

"What is it… what are you're looking for?" Weiss sounds timid when she speaks.

"I…" I sigh. "It's a stuffed animal, Weiss… I… I bought it for you when we went to the aquarium a couple of days ago."

I plop down on one of the bed, defeated. I had looked everywhere for it, but where could have it gone?

Weiss slowly steps to one of the bags, her bag, and opens it. She rummages through the bag until she pulls out a great white shark with a missing eye.

"Is… this is it?" She asks holding it out.

I'm dumbstruck. "How? You had… you had it on you this whole time?!"

She silent for a moment. "can you tell me how I got this." She asks as I take it from her hands. "My memory is still a bit hazy, but I hope you can clear it up for me," Weiss says sheepishly as she digs her toes into the ground.

"Come here," I said patting the space next to me. Weiss does as I tell her and clambers onto the bed next to me.

"We had just finished a game of Uno and you asked what we should do next. I brought up several ideas on what to do and you decided you wanted to go to the aquarium, so I took you. We saw a couple fish, stingrays, eels and so on… then we got to the shark tank and one kid was just a jerk to you and you seemed kind of bummed out that you weren't able to see the sharks. So I decided to put you on my shoulders so you could enjoy the sharks. Afterward, you seemed kind of… distant from me. And… and at the end, there was a-"

"There was a gift shop and you bought this for me. I wasn't too happy with you treating me like a kid and I handed it back and we went back to the dorms." Weiss finish.

I'm silent for a minute, baffled that Weiss finished the story. I must have had the dazed look on my face because Weiss gives me a weird look.

"What, Yang?! Can I not recover my memory without getting a judgemental look from you?"

Weiss is back.

A huge smile splits across my face and Weiss' morphs into pure terror. It gives me this deja vu Feeling inside me.

"Just… Just hold on a minute, Yang. Don't do anything you'll regrahhhhhhHHH!" She squeals as I pull her off the bed, jumping for joy, unknowing that I was suffocating Weiss with my boobs.

She squirms, trying to get away, but it's only making my grip which forces her into my chest more.

"AAAHHHH! Weiss, you got your memory back!" I cheer.

Weiss pounds on my body, begging for release. I realize it in the nick of time too. If she had a face full my girls any longer then I'm pretty sure she would have passed out… it's a good way to go at least. I set Weiss down and she sucks in a deep breath of air.

Her head snaps to my direction, facing twisted up in rage, but I'm sure the blush on her cheeks is from me. "YANG XIAO- LONG! WHEN I GET BACK TO NORMAL! I'LL FREEZE YOU IN THE SHOWER!"

I chuckled at her threatens. "It's good to have you back, Weiss."

She crossed her arms and huffs. I raise a brow waiting for her to respond.

Weiss turns away from me. "It's good to be back," she mumbles.

I smile and get ready to pick her back up. "Come on. Let's get you to peach's lab,"

As my arms wrap around her body, Weiss pushed me away. "Hold your horses, Xiao-Long. I'm not a kid that needs to be carried around all the time. I can walk myself."

"Aw, come on, Weiss! One more time!" I give her my best pouty face, clasping my hands together.

She raises a brow in suspicion. "You've been working on your pouty face, haven't you."

"... Maybe?..."

Weiss shakes her head, knowing that either way, she'll regret her decision. "... Ugh, fine."

I waste no time and scoop Weiss off her feet. "Okay! Now let's get you back to normal."

Ruby's PoV

"Miss Belladonna. What is the meaning of this?" Goodwitch asks in a stern voice.

Blake and I had barged into Professor Peach's classroom and bee lined it to the lab where the dust extractor is. Luckily we didn't come in during a class or that would have been bad. We did end up running into professor Goodwitch instead of Peach. She has been asking questions as to why we came in unannounced.

"Where is Winter? She is supposed to be keeping an eye on the four of you until we figure how to get Miss Rose and Miss Schnee back to normal." She still has that stern voice.

"But that's why we're here, Professor Goodwitch," I say. She gives me this perplexed look, but I'm already explaining to her about how I figured it out. "We need to suck all of the dust out of Weiss' and my body to reverse the effects."

Goodwitch is more criticizing and concerned about I came up with this idea then understanding what my plan is. "How can you possibly know that this plan will work?"

"Because Professor Peach does it to her students all the time," I reply.

"Ruby, come on!" Blake calls out from the back. "I have the machine set up!"

"I'm coming!" I call out dashing to the back but Goodwitch stops me.

"I can't allow you to use that kind of machinery without an authority." She basically told me no. "Which is why I'll help."

My eyes widen. "Really!?"

Goodwitch rolls her eyes. "It's bad on the school to allow students to do whatever they want… besides if you've found a way to change yourself back to normal then I'll help as best I can."

"Thank you, Goodwitch." I cheer.

Her smile is subtle. "Now come along, Miss Rose. I will not be kept waiting."

We head to the back of the lab where a glass tube with wires hooked to it sat at the back. Blake has been turning dials and pushing buttons.

"Step aside Miss Belladonna," Goodwitch commands. "I'll take it from here."

Blake does as she's told and steps out of the way. Goodwitch pushes and series of buttons and the machine hums to life and the tube hisses open, smoke flowing out as it does.

A nervous feeling arises inside of me and now I'm not so sure that this will work. I become more hesitant as I eye to the machine, mulling over my plan.

' _This can't work! How can it possibly work? I just thought this up less than twenty-four hours ago! What will happen to Weiss and me if it doesn't work? Gods, I'm panicking!'_

"Hey," Blake rests a hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna work, Ruby. I promise."

Her calm me and I take a couple of deep breaths before stepping into the machine. Goodwitch pushes a green flashing button and the tube shuts me in. Everything goes black.

Weiss' PoV

Once in Peach's classroom, Yang sets me down. Within the span of leaving our dorm to getting here, my legs go numb. So when Yang sets me down I nearly fall flat on my butt. Luckily, Yang there to catch me.

I thank her. Yang simply says no problem and calls for Blake and Ruby. "Blake! Ruby! Where are you guys?"

"We are in the back, Yang! And you might want to see this!" Blake calls out.

Yang lets me lead the way. We rush down the stairs and make beeline for the lab doors. I turn the corner and run right into a pair of legs.

"Gah! Sorry, Weiss!" Ruby squeaks.

"Ruby!" I growl, rubbing my head. "What are you do… ing." My eyes land on a pair of pale legs that are covered by a blanket at the knees.

I pull my gaze up to my team leaders face. Ruby is easily towering over me just like everyone else now.

"Ru… Ruby!?" I'm shocked.

"Hehe… hey, Weiss. Long time no see, right?" She says in a sheepish tone. "I remember you being-"

"RUBY!" Ruby's enthusiastic blonde sister comes out of nowhere and nearly tackles her sister to the floor. "You're back to normal!" Yang cries out, cradling her sister close to her body.

"It's… it's good to see you too, sis." Ruby chuckles hugging her sister still clutching the blanket.

"Miss Schnee," Goodwitch speaks up. I turn to her. She holds out a hand pointing the machine. "Are you ready." It's not a question and I am ready.

I climb into the machine and tube shuts me down. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and fall into an inky blackness.

When I wake, everything is a swirling mess of orange, yellow, and red. My head is pounding and my body is aching. The soft cushion under my head had made the pain bearable, I still can't figure out where I am. I try to move but I feel paralyzed throughout my whole body. So I try to focus all of my energy into one of my arms. It hurts but I'm able to bring it up to the soft surface and lightly squeeze.

A sharp gasp fills the air. "Gods, Weiss! Don't do that without telling me first."

Another hand comes into view and pulls my hand off the soft surface. "I understand that you like my girls and all but you don't get to squeeze them whenever you feel like."

' _It's Yang. Yang's here! Thank the gods… wait a minute. Gi… Girls! Oh, gods, no!'_

The horror of realizing that what's under me is Yang and more specifically, her chest is my cushion. And add on top of that I just… my hand squeezing her… Oh, my gods! I can't say it!

I try to get away, but the combination of the pain and Yang holding me place Is causing me to go nowhere.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Weiss." Yang whispers. "It's okay. It's okay. It's just you and me. No one else is here."

I only stop moving when she threatens to be my cuddle buddy for the rest of the year.

"Ya… ng…" I can barely speak and I can't move. Lovely.

"Just relax princess," Yang says in sedative voice. "Goodwitch said you would be in a lot of pain for a couple of hours because of all the extra dust you had in your body. She's more surprised that you survived with all that dust inside of your body for as long as you did.

My eyesight begins to clear up and now I can definitely tell that I'm laying on Yang's chest. I try again to left my head away but it only makes things worse for me. Now all I can do is groan in disapproval.

"Oh, come on, Weiss. It's a pair of boobs. And just any pair of your regular boobs. Their Xiao-Long boobs which make them all the better."

I groan again.

"Okay, Fine. I'll shut up. But can you at least get some sleep? It'll help you not think about the soreness… and to clarify, you are dressed… when you grew back to normal you were… kind of… naked."

I groan again which means I want her to shut up. She does and the only thing I hear for the next fifteen minutes is Yang's relaxing heartbeat. My vision begins to blur again. I try to stay away but Yang beings to hum and rub my sore back muscle. I'm not going to I liked nor am I going to say that I didn't like it.

"Get some rest snowflake. Your back to normal and you deserve some sleep." Yang soft voice makes it harder and harder for me to stay awake.

It's no use. I quit fighting it when my eyelids flutter shut and I fall into a lulling sleep.

The End.

* * *

 **its over! Yeah, weird and stupid ending, I know. But I tried my best. Still can't thank you guys enough for giving me a chance. I've enjoyed this story a lot, but now it's time to move to another story. So in like, four minutes or so I'll be uploading a little snippet of the new story. Hope you guys have a great Monday, or whatever time your reading and I'll see you on next adventure. BYE!**


	22. A new beginning: The prologue

**So new story, new start, more weird antics for team Rwby to get into. Enjoy the prologue of my new story. I'll have more information at the end.**

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, And Yang, The members of team Rwby, have been chasing Roman Torchwick, a criminal mastermind, for the past couple week and have found a new lead on where he could be hiding.

The members have split themselves up into pairs to cover more ground in the abandoned dust factory on the shady side of Vale. Several people say they've spotted a man with orange hair disappear in there and never come out until it's night time.

"Are you guys set up on your side, Yang?" Ruby asks through her scroll.

The ladybug duo took on the north side of the factory while the freezer burn duo took on the south. Their plan is flush Torchwick out and have him trapped in the middle.

"Yep!" Her sister responds. "Freezer burn is a go."

"Okay. Let the operation commence!" Exclaims.

"Not so loud, Ruby." Ruby's panther grumble.

"Sorry." Ruby whispers.

Blake steps past Ruby and pushes open the rusted old door. Squeaking and groaning in protest as the door moves from its resting place. Blake steps in and Ruby follows.

They had little light from the moon that shined through the decaying metal roof. Conveyor belts, machines, tools, papers, and other things sat still. Left behind to be forgotten. The factory groans as if it were alive and wanted to be left alone.

"The stairs are this way," Blake says pointing to the left.

The clip and clap of their shoes against metal echoes through the building.

Blake takes another step unknowing that there's nothing there. She gasps as she falls forward. Luckily Ruby is quick enough to grab her jacket and pulls her back to safety.

"Thanks, Ruby." Blake is a bit shaken by nearly falling.

"No problem. After all, that's what teammates are for, right?" She chirps.

Ruby whips out and shines a light on their path. It's a short jump down. If Blake did fall it would have only given her a bruise or two. Ruby hops down first followed by Blake and they press on.

"So," Ruby drags the word. "This used to be an old dust factory. Was it a Schnee one?"

"By the looks of it, no. This looks like one of Vale's many dust mining factories. I've read about this place before we came here." Blake informs. "They say there used to be a rare dust that was mined here. It had strange properties."

This intrigues Ruby and she gives her full attention to Blake. "What did these properties do?"

"The sources say that people disappeared when working with the dust. That's why it got shut down." She finishes.

' _People disappearing? That's interesting. Where did those people go? Did they teleport?'_ Ruby had many questions swirl around in her head. These questions made the factory all the more scary to her.

"We should probably pick up the pace. This place is giving me the heebeegeebees." Ruby says walking faster. Blake doesn't argue and picks up the pace.

"Weiss. What do your elven eyes see?" Yang asks teasingly.

Weiss swats Yang's arm. "Quit saying that or I'll leave you here in the dark."

Yang grumbles. "Fine. Fine. But seriously, what do you see?"

Weiss is silent for a minute as she scans through the dark. She could make a man in a white coat and cane.

She growls in disgust. "He's here."

Roman Torchwick, a thief, criminal mastermind, a racist towards Faunus, and has been stealing dust from her father's company. So he isn't Weiss' favorite person.

"I'll send Rubes a text." Yang pulls out her scroll and sends her sister a quick text. She gets an immediate response. "They're on their way now. What should we do while we wait?"

A hum of electricity fills the room and the lights flicker on. Many white fang members come falling from the ceiling, surrounding the freezer burn duo from all sides.

"Well, well, well. Look what to cat dragged in." Roman chuckles. He's comes walking up to the freezer burn duo. "Miss prissy and hothead."

Yang grits her teeth and Weiss huff in anger. Their weapons drawn and ready for a fight. This didn't scare any of the White Fang members nor did it scare Torchwick. If anything, it annoyed him more.

"Now let's not get too hasty here," Torchwick says in a cynical voice. "Why don't we relax? Pull up a chair and play a card game or two?"

"Like hell," Yang growls before firing a bullet at the man.

Torchwick dodges it easily and commands the white fang members to charge. Weiss takes on the left side and Yang takes on the right side.

"You!" Torchwick points his cane at a nearby white fang member. "Get me the dust. I need to get rid of two pests."

The white fang member, terrified, doesn't question what the criminal wants and runs off.

"Take that!" Yang swings a right hook, sending a man across the room and crashing into several wooden boxes.

Another man comes up from behind, yelling his battle cry which gives him away, swinging a sword at Yang. the blonde easily ducks and the man jumps over her. She uppercuts him in the gut and his sent flying. Another one jumps Yang, but Weiss gets in the way by launching him out of the way with a glyph

Their backs against each other. "Freezer burn?" Yang asks with a smirk.

"Freezer burn."

Weiss forms a time dilation glyph under Yang and now the blonde hair teen is moving at the speed of _time_ (Haha!... I thought it was funny). Many white fang members are sent flying everywhere within Yang's reach. Others are smart enough to keep their distance.

Torchwick growls in anger as he watches the white fang members fall to the two teens. "Where the hell is the dust, Pete!"

The white fang member, Pete, comes sprinting down the stairs to the thief. In his gloved covered hands is a purple colored dust. Pete as far away from his body as he could. He's scared of what it could do and what it can do.

"Here!" He hands it Torchwick.

The thief snatches it from him and tells him to get the trucks ready to move out. Torchwick loads his cane with the mysterious dust.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, boss? I mean they're just kids." Pete says timidly.

"I don't give a damn about what they are! All I care is the plan and right now it's failing because of these pests!" Torchwick snarls pointing his weapon at Yang, who is busy fighting bad guys to notice.

A certain heiress does though. Weiss is too low on strength to protect Yang with a glyph, but with her aura, she might be able to take the hit. With the little strength she has left, Weiss throws herself in between Torchwick and Yang as Torchwick fires. Everything slows down as the purple dust lounges itself into her side. A shrill scream echoes through the room and Weiss falls to the floor, bleeding from her injury.

Yang freezes in fear when she turns to see her teammate fall to the floor, bleeding. "Weiss!" She cries out rushing to her teammate's side.

"That damn girl! Always getting in the way!" Torchwick growls. He loads up some red dust and points it at Yang and her fallen teammate. "Time to get rid of these pests."

He fires at Yang. She doesn't have time move as the bullet comes zooming at her. A clone forms out of nowhere and protects Yang and Weiss from the explosion.

"Ladybug!" Ruby yells jumping from the ceiling as Blake launches her at Torchwick. Ruby fires off another shot only for it to barely miss Torchwick.

"Guess I'll take my leave," Torchwick says holding onto his hat as he and several white fang members run out of the building. Ruby and Blake try to stop them, but Yang quickly announces to them that Weiss has been shot and needs medical attention now.

"Oh, gods!. Oh, gods! OH, GODS! Hang in there, Weiss!" Yang cries out pressing her palms on Weiss' injury.

She groans in pain from the pressure.

Ruby joins Yang's side and puts her own hands on Yang's bloody ones. "Blake call Goodwitch! Tell her to send us help and medical attention."

Blake quickly calls for pick up and a copters drops down next to the building. Ruby, Blake, and Yang hop on and Weiss is carried in by lift. When the copter touches down at Beacon, Weiss is immediately rushed to the emergency room. Yang right next to her teammate until one of the nurses keeps her from going into the emergency room.

"Please! I'm her teammate! She needs me in there!" Yang cries in a raging panic. She tries to push the nurse out of the way, but Ruby quickly gets ahold of her sister.

"Yang! Stop!" Ruby demands. She keeps the stern the voice until her sister turns around with tears in her eyes.

The only thing Ruby can do now is comfort her sister by letting Yang hold her in a hug. "Did I kill my teammate, Ruby? Is she going to be okay? Oh, gods, Please! Please let her be okay!" Yang sobs.

Weiss' ears ring like endless bells as lights pass over her. Voices and commands are blurred as she rolls down the white hallway, blood dripping from her side. This burning and itching feeling comes from her injury. The urge to claw at it grows and grows but she can't. It's almost as if she had been paralyzed. The burning feeling overtakes her body and she passes out.

And this, my friends, is where the story begins!

* * *

 **So I've decided that I'm going to hold off on the new story until I finish my other one. Writing two stories at the same time is hard. Hope you guys enjoyed this little snippet of the new story. Leave some criticism and tell me what your thoughts are on the new story. Like, comment, subscribe and have a good monday. BYE!**


End file.
